It Takes Two
by Lunadeath
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry is asked to be the new DADA teacher. However, Harry has sustained an injury thanks to Voldemort and cannot overexert himself.. he needs help from Remus Lupin, but will Remus agree to come back to Hogwarts to teach? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Takes Two

Pairings: Harry/Remus, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R

Warnings: Some sexual content, but nothing graphic (in this version); OC, but it helps the plot along; other minor pairings might happen in future chapters.

Notes: This is another fic that I started on a whim because of an idea I got when writing a 500 words or less challenge. I thought to myself: What if Harry did become the new DADA teacher after he's destroyed Voldemort? And what of Remus? Then things really got going, and I ended up with this fic. I hope you enjoy it – please tell me if you did! I'm working on this one when my muse gives me the time between school and work. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try getting it up sometime this week or before the weekend.

Remus POV for most of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

.-.

There was a light knock on the door. Remus looked up from his pile of work-related parchments and stared at the door in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone now; those that knew that he was there told him that they were too busy today. Unable to stop himself, and letting his guard down and forgetting security thanks to Harry defeating Lord Voldemort, he told the person on the other side of the door to come in. Luckily, it wasn't anyone dangerous.

There, in the doorway, stood Harry Potter himself, with a grin. Harry was eighteen now and very well off, he'd heard. Harry still had a head of untidy, black hair, still wore those round spectacles, and bore that lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His clothes were less baggy now, but that was mainly because Harry's friends bugged him about it until he conceded. Harry was more than able to purchase himself new clothes, but what he lacked was knowing just what to get. Hermione had been a real help with that, and to show his gratitude, Harry had helped her arrange her wedding.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise," Remus smiled. "Come sit down. Tell me what's on your mind."

Harry shut the door gently behind him and walked quietly to Remus's desk. During the fight against Voldemort, Harry had learned a lot about stealth and fighting maneuvers, and it didn't surprise Remus one bit that Harry still possessed most of those abilities. It scared some people out of their skin at times, during the war, when he'd walk right up to them and they didn't know he was there until they'd turn around. There had been many times when Remus turned around quickly, about to sprint out of a room or go back into one, and was startled almost to death to see Harry standing right next to him.

"Hey, Remus," said Harry, sitting in the chair in front of Remus's desk. "How's the job hunt going? Find anything yet?"

Remus shook his head and sighed heavily. "Not as such. Arthur Weasley told me that he'd been trying to get a new group in the Ministry started so that I'd be able to get a job, but he hadn't been having any luck."

"What kind of group?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, one that promotes safety and understanding for those with 'conditions', like lycanthropy and vampirism."

"You'd be a perfect leader of that group."

"Thanks, Harry," Remus smiled, blushing a little. "But for now, I just need to make ends meet."

Harry looked at the ceiling and made a little 'hmm' noise, as if thinking, but the look in Harry's eyes didn't fool Remus. He knew that Harry had something on his mind. Ever since Harry fought in the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry'd come into his own as a man, and one of the things he had no troubles doing, as far as Remus could tell, was speak his mind.

Another thing that happened to Harry, besides becoming the greatest wizard in the world and best in Defense Against the Dark Arts anyone had ever seen, was that he'd developed a slight, lingering injury. It wasn't anything you could notice right away, and there were times when Remus even forgot that it existed. During the battle with Voldemort, Harry had sustained many hexes, curses, and physical wounds. If it wasn't for all the training he'd undergone before it, he was sure Harry would've cracked. However, Harry stood tall and proud, just like his father had done. But unlike his father, he survived.

Harry's injury was mostly physical. It took months in St. Mungo's for Harry to recover enough to where he could stand under his own power. Once he was deemed healthy enough and released, he still had remnants of his injury. Harry didn't show it too often, but there were times when Remus could see it in his eyes; how Harry would wince at certain sounds, movements, and touches; and how he would stand up awkwardly, or need to lean against something in order to sit straight. Harry didn't accept any physical contact for a long time even after he'd been out of St. Mungo's. He was going to hook back up with Ginny Weasley after the war, Remus heard, but because of his injury, Harry had decided it was best if they didn't. Ginny was upset but understanding, from what Arthur told him. He wondered if it wasn't something else entirely that kept Harry from Ginny.

But now, sitting before him, Remus could see a fire in Harry's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long while. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and mystery; Harry would have done his father proud with that look—it was pure James Potter.

"I have a proposition for you," he said.

Remus raised an eyebrow slowly. He didn't know what Harry was planning, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he asked anyway.

"And what would that be?"

Harry stood, and Remus noticed there was no sway or wobble in it, and he placed the palms of his hands flat on the desk and leaned forward, eyes still shining brightly.

"How would you like to come back to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Remus's other eyebrow rose to join the first one. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked that Harry had gone to Professor McGonagall about the position, since it was no longer cursed. He wondered, though, if McGonagall was the one to ask Harry if he'd like the position.

He shook his head, unable to fully comprehend what Harry was telling him.

"I don't think I could do that, Harry, as nice as that offer is."

"Why?" said Harry, his voice betraying his disappointment. "You were the best Defense teacher we've ever had. I doubt anyone could compare to you."

"What about you, Harry? From what I've heard, you did a great job teaching your fellow peers in your fifth year how to defend themselves. I doubt anyone would question your abilities."

Harry blushed, ducking his head a little before raising it again, still looking determined. "But wouldn't I be too young? I mean, you'd have to be a certain age…"

"I think that's only for becoming the headmaster; I don't think there's a rule that says eighteen is too young to teach if you're more than qualified."

Harry's blush deepened. "I know that I'm good at it, but teaching an entire class? Or—or school?"

"You've done it before, Harry. Why are you selling yourself short?"

Harry sat back down, and this time there was a little wobble as he did. Remus hoped he didn't put too much strain on him for not accepting the position and telling Harry that he'd be a better candidate.

Harry shook his head and then placed it shakily into a hand, his elbow shaking on the armrest. Remus opened his mouth to apologize, but Harry spoke first.

"I can't—I can't do it alone. I just—I can't…"

"All right, Harry, calm yourself. Just take a deep breath—relax. I think you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure your… slight handicap… won't be a hinder to you. And I'm sure your students would understand. I, on the other hand, have a much better excuse for not teaching at Hogwarts again. Have you forgotten that my secret is now out, and that the parents wouldn't want someone like me teaching their children?"

Harry looked up, determination set in his eyes again. "Remus… I'll be there for you. I'll make sure you get the Wolfsbane Potion every month; I'll make it my responsibility."

"So, you're living at Hogwarts now?" Remus didn't want to put any more strain on Harry by having to make him try Apparating or use Floo Powder to get to Hogwarts; it made Harry unsteady for a couple days afterwards. Remus knew that Harry wasn't able to ride on a broom for very long, either, and that was the one thing Harry loved doing the most. It hurt to see Harry stare up at the sky in a daydream, knowing that Harry was wishing he could go up there and fly the day away like he used to.

Harry pursed his lips. "I've thought about all of this, you see. If you become the teacher, then I could be an assistant, helping you with lessons and making sure that you don't forget to take your potion."

Remus frowned. "Harry, I'd be asking a lot from you, having to help take care of me. How would you be able to make the potion available for me every month, anyway, now that Severus is gone?"

Harry hung his head, frowning deeply and eyes shut tight. His body shook for a minute, and Remus thought he would need to make Harry lie down in order for him to regain his stability, but then Harry raised his head again, shaking it as if trying to clear it, and looked Remus in the eye.

"I—just don't worry about how I'll be able to get the potion for you. Just know that I will, and that I won't let you down."

"I don't doubt your loyalty to those you care about, Harry. I'm only concerned…"

"Don't be," said Harry swiftly, waving a quivering hand in the air.

Remus wasn't sure how Harry felt about the incident when Severus Snape had died in order to save Harry's life, and he wasn't sure if he should ask about it now. It didn't seem like the right time.

"What about McGonagall?" Remus asked instead. "She'll get pelted with owls demanding that I be sacked. I don't want to put that kind of pressure on her."

Here, Harry smiled, and it made Remus's heart leap to see it. It was a much better look on Harry than a frown or grimace.

"Well, here's the kicker: McGonagall _isn't_ the one hiring you. I am!"

Harry beamed, eyes dancing as he stared at Remus for a reaction. A reaction he most definitely got.

"WHAT?" Remus stood abruptly.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

"It's—I don't think—Harry, there's no way…"

The light in Harry's eyes dimmed slightly, but he carried on his explanation.

"Just think, Remus: I'm wealthy enough to support myself and pay someone else for something. I won't be getting a maid or butler, seeing how I'll be living at Hogwarts most of my life, and I don't have anything else to use it for, now that the Weasleys don't need my help financially. I'm sure they'd refuse my help anyway, even if they did need it. Ron and Hermione are off on a long honeymoon now, and I don't know when they'll be back, so this way I won't be lonely, either. Besides, when McGonagall asked me to take the position, I couldn't help think of you and that you would need the money more than I would. I mean, sure McGonagall will probably be paying me for helping out, but I could care less how much I get. My sole concern right now is you."

Remus didn't know what to think. He was excited, anxious, hopeful, and happy all at once. It was true that if Harry hired him, he'd be more secure in the job than if anyone else hired him. It would keep McGonagall free of Howlers, and the public would think Harry was the real teacher.

"So," he said, voice shaking from either nerves or excitement. "I'm technically the teacher and you're the assistant, but everyone will think that you're the teacher and I'm the assistant?"

"Bingo," grinned Harry. "Of course, we'd probably be seen as a duo teaching team. There might come a time when we'd need to demonstrate something to the class together."

Remus nodded. "Yes. I understand where you're coming from, Harry, but wouldn't it still be better if you really were the teacher? I would gladly help you prepare lessons, and if you were stuck on anything, I would show you what to do. Also, as the assistant, I wouldn't be needed for every lecture. That way I wouldn't be seen as much as you; therefore, I wouldn't be considered as much of a threat to the students."

Harry was nodding at every point he was making, the wheels in his head turning. Remus understood now that there was no way Harry would be able to take on this task by himself at the present time; Harry was still recovering from the final battle, and Remus knew that Harry's body wasn't a hundred percent yet. There was no way he'd be able to take the stress of this sort of job alone.

"All right," said Harry finally. "Let's go talk to Professor McGonagall about this. You will take the job, right?"

Remus gave Harry a genuine smile. "Yes, Harry. I accept your offer."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was patient with Harry. He waited until Harry was feeling more rested before they set off for Hogwarts. Remus didn't live too far from the school, and normally he would be Flooing to Hogsmeade to get there, but Harry couldn't travel that way at the moment, so they decided to take the Knight Bus.

Recognizing Harry immediately, Stan Shunpike ushered them both to the best bed they had available, and Harry paid for full price, which included the hot chocolate. Remus couldn't help staring as Harry brought the steaming mug shakily to his lips and took a tentative sip. Chocolate, in any form, always helped ease Harry's discomfort.

Soon, they were at Hogsmeade. Remus helped Harry off the bus, even though Harry refused the help, and together they made their way to a wizard inn on the other side of town. Harry'd never been there before, because he usually stayed at The Leaky Cauldron, but he wasn't putting up a fuss as to where they laid their heads tonight. Remus could tell that Harry needed rest before they set off for Hogwarts, even though he told Remus he was fine. That was Harry's way of saying "Yeah, I'm not feeling real great, but don't worry about me . . . I'm not much to fuss over." Remus couldn't disagree more. Harry was very important to him, and his health came first, in his eyes.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes with…" Harry said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I did," smiled Remus. He produced a small bag from his pocket, took out his wand, and enlarged the bag on the bed. He opened it and rummaged inside for something that Harry could wear. He found an extra large nightgown and handed it to him. "Will this do?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Harry. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience…"

"It's no problem, Harry. Incidentally, you can have the bed to yourself. I know you need the rest."

Harry frowned. "Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just kip on the chair here. I'm used to it, anyway."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but he was too tired, so he nodded and went into the joint bathroom to change. Remus closed his bag and set it in a corner. He stood there, staring out the window as he mulled everything over in his head. He never thought that he'd be with Harry like this. Just yesterday he'd been minding his own business, contemplating on where life was leading him and whether it would be worth it to start a job at the Ministry. He'd had no idea that Harry would suddenly come into his life and present him with an alternative way of living.

Speaking of which, his thoughts took a sudden turn toward Tonks. He'll never forget the look in her eyes when he finally confessed to her that he had no interest in the opposite sex. He wanted to tell her before, but there where too many people around, and the last thing he wanted to do to everyone in the room was shock (or scare, depending on the person) the crap out of them. So much was already going on; he didn't want to add to the list.

Of course he liked Tonks, and he still respected her, but he couldn't go on living a lie, especially to her. He owed her that much. Besides, he didn't think she was being completely honest with herself. There had been times when he caught her staring at Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny. Unfortunately for her, Ginny was the only one available now. Or maybe that was fortunate.

The bathroom door opened and Remus spun around. Harry had grown very nicely in the past year, but he was still a wee bit smaller, so the nightshirt was longer on him, particularly in the sleeves. Harry padded over slowly, a small stagger in his walk. Remus automatically went to help him to the bed.

"I can walk on my own, Remus," Harry snapped lightly. Remus was sure that Harry didn't mean to snap; he looked exhausted.

"You weren't walking straight, so I thought I'd help . . . here, under the blankets now… there you are…"

"I'm not a child…" Harry began to protest, cheeks ablaze, but Remus made a shushing sound, took off Harry's glasses for him, and made sure he was comfortable.

"Don't go getting irritated, it'll only make you feel worse. Go to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake."

Harry gave him a half-hearted glare before shutting his eyes and drifting off almost immediately. Remus stayed in the chair by Harry's bedside all night. He finally dozed off, Harry's peaceful looking face still lingering in his mind.

.-.

That morning, they didn't talk about Harry's condition as they gathered their things and made their way out of the inn; it was like an unspoken agreement. Remus knew that Harry was touchy about his handicap, so he tried not to bring it up too much. There was a wonderful café downstairs where they had breakfast and tea. After a cup of green tea, Harry seemed in better shape, so they headed out for Hogwarts.

"My things are still in my room at Hogwarts," Harry was telling him as they began their hike. "I didn't think I needed to bring anything with me when I left. If I bring too many things with at a time, it bogs me down, and I…" Harry looked away.

Remus understood. "Of course," he said, patting Harry's shoulder lightly. "Do you think you'll be all right enough to make it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. If I'm tired, I'll just lie down a bit before lunch." There was a pregnant pause. After a while, Harry asked, "Did you read the Prophet this morning at breakfast? I wasn't sure if you saw that."

"Yeah, I saw, but I didn't read about it," Remus admitted.

"Well, they captured two more stray Death Eaters. By the rate they're going they could have all of them."

"And you don't wish you were a part of it?" Remus asked, sincerely curious. He knew that Harry wanted to become an Auror before, but he wasn't sure what Harry thought now.

Harry shrugged, and not saying anything about it was making Remus uneasy.

"Sorry, I guess I should've kept my big mouth shut."

"No, it's ok," said Harry quickly, as if he suddenly realized that his silence was taken the wrong way. "I was just in deep thought . . . a part of me does wish that I was helping round up the rest, but I'm actually glad to not have to do anything anymore."

"You deserve the time off," Remus agreed. "You've earned it."

Harry blushed, and then changed the subject. Remus didn't mind a subject change at all. It felt good to be talking to Harry normally like this. He missed these kinds of talks where you didn't have to worry about much. The more they talked, the more Remus began to realize just how attractive of a man Harry was. James was always considered handsome, agile, and strong, and now Remus was seeing those qualities in Harry.

As they walked on, Remus glanced over at Harry's profile. Yes, he was definitely handsome. He couldn't stop staring. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a stone in the road. Harry gasped and tried to reach out for him, but he couldn't catch him in time. Remus fell forward, turned as he tried to catch himself, and then landed flat on his back. He gasped sharply as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Are you all right?" Harry said, kneeling beside him. Remus blinked skyward a few times, slightly confused. "Remus?" Harry said, worry etched on his face. He loomed over Remus, blocking the sunlight from his eyes.

The sun gave Harry a halo, and Remus held his breath as he stared. He wanted to reach up and touch those silky looking locks that fell around Harry's face . . . that perfectly angled face, cheek bones, jaw line . . . he wanted to taste that skin, those lips, the bridge of that nose, the lobes of those ears . . . .

"Remus?" Harry repeated, looking even more worried. He waved a hand in front of his face. "Remus, please speak to me!"

Remus closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. A smile slowly formed on his face. "I'm all right, Harry."

"Why didn't you answer me, then?" said Harry, sounding aggravated as well as worried.

"Sorry," said Remus. "My mind was a mile away…"

Harry helped him back on his feet.

"Well, don't scare me like that again. I don't think I'd have the strength to levitate you all the way to Hogwarts."

"I'm sure you'd do fine," said Remus. He was beginning to regret what he'd been thinking a few seconds ago. There was no way Harry would want to be with someone like him. He was too old, too dangerous, too . . . different. Furthermore, he doubted Harry would be attracted to someone like him.

Then again, he had been catching Harry staring at him a few times – unless that was his overactive imagination.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry said, keeping a firm grip on Remus's bicep. "You don't look too good."

"It's nothing," said Remus. "I just got the wind knocked out of me when I hit the ground."

"That can't be all that's wrong. Tell me."

"Harry, honestly, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Remus dusted himself off.

"Why weren't you looking where you were going? What were you thinking about that made you lose your concentration so bad that you tripped?"

Remus sighed irritably. "Harry, please leave it. We need to get going or we'll miss lunch. It's been a while since I've had a Hogwarts meal."

Harry continued to look worried, but he didn't press the matter. For that Remus was glad. Although he tried to deny it, he couldn't stop thinking of the way Harry looked when he'd loomed over him. His mind started supplying him with other scenarios of Harry over him, and when his mind gave him a possible way Harry could look having an orgasm, it made him pause in step.

"Remus?" Harry said, a questioning look on his face. "Do you need to see the nurse when we get to Hogwarts?"

Remus shook his head, not happy with his perverted imagination. If he weren't careful, Harry would find him out.

"No, Harry, I'm fine. Please drop it."

Harry frowned, but did as Remus asked. He hated putting a frown on Harry's face, but he would hate it even more if he disappointed him, or scared him off. It was the last thing he wanted.

.-.

They stopped to rest only for a few minutes before making their way to Professor McGonagall's office. Remus didn't like dwelling on the fact that the office used to belong to Dumbledore, so he started talking again.

"Do you know the password?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it hadn't changed yet. She made sure not to for me, just in case, because we weren't sure when I'd be back."

"She could've told you what she'd change it to," Remus pointed out.

Harry chuckled. "True. I'll bring it up with her next time."

Finally at their destination, Harry said the password ("Plumpton Pass"), and the gargoyle leaped aside to let them in. Remus knocked on the office door, and from behind it they both heard McGonagall tell them to come in.

"Ah, Remus, Harry, come have a seat," said McGonagall.

The room hadn't changed much. There were still all the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. The Sorting Hat sat in its usual place on the shelf. Silver, whirling instruments decorated tables and in glass cabinets. But Fawkes wasn't sitting on his perch, and there was no kindly old man offering them sweets.

Remus rubbed Harry's back; to keep Harry steady or himself, he wasn't sure which. Maybe a little of both.

Another thing that was different in the room, that made Harry gasp at the sight, was that there was someone already in the office, standing in front of McGonagall's desk. The look on Harry's face was both shock and annoyance.

"Malfoy? What're you doing here?" Harry said.

"I'll get to that in due time," said McGonagall. "Please sit."

Remus had to steer Harry to a chair and make him sit, since he wasn't doing it himself. Remus took a seat right next to him. Draco Malfoy then sat too, looking haughty and a little bored. Remus wondered how Malfoy was coping with the death of his father, but didn't dare ask aloud.

Professor McGonagall folded her hands on the desk and stared at Harry. Harry glanced at Malfoy only a few times, and when Malfoy wouldn't look back at him, he turned his attention to McGonagall.

"Now, Harry, have you agreed to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, or have you somehow coerced Remus into taking it?"

"Professor," said Remus. "Harry hadn't coerced me into anything. We had a long and understanding talk about what we wanted to do."

Harry shot Remus a grateful look.

"All right," said McGonagall. "What have you decided on then, Harry?"

Harry leaned his elbows on the armrests of the chair and tried to straighten himself out better. Remus wanted to reach over and help, but he knew Harry would only snap at him, so he just watched dolefully as Harry struggled to keep face.

"I have agreed to take the position, only if Remus becomes my assistant. I can't…" Harry paused, cheeks going red from embarrassment and frustration.

McGonagall nodded, holding up a hand. "I understand, Harry. I had a feeling that you'd still be on the mend; that's why I didn't want to push you. I know why you want Remus with you, and I have no doubt in thinking that you did try convincing him to take the whole position?"

Harry nodded, staying silent.

"Unfortunately, I don't know if I can hire Remus. Eventually the owls would start pouring in, demanding that I sack him. I'm sure you've told Harry this, Remus?"

"Yes," said Remus.

"Professor," said Harry carefully and softly. "You don't need to worry about hiring him…"

"Well, I won't permit to have him work for free. That wouldn't be right."

"I know that, Professor," said Harry, still in a careful tone. "That is why I will be hiring him."

McGonagall and Malfoy gaped at Harry. Malfoy looked at Harry as if he were crazy.

"You, hire Remus?" said McGonagall, still astonished. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to, but do you really think it's wise? You'd need to make sure he gets every Knut he earns."

"I know that," said Harry, a little more irritated. "I have plenty to do that. And this way you won't have to worry about Howlers from parents, and you're not responsible for him. I will be."

"Yes…" said McGonagall, as if she were trying to think up another reason for Harry not to hire Remus. "But there's the matter of his potion…"

"Got it covered," Harry said quickly.

Malfoy gaped at him again.

"I'm not working alongside one of his kind!"

"You won't be, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall sternly. "Please calm yourself."

"No one's asking anything of you," sniped Harry.

"What's the whole deal about having the potion covered, then?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You're not the new Potions Master, are you?"

Malfoy sneered, raising his chin arrogantly. "I only wish. That whale of a teacher is still the Potions professor. I'll be assisting Madame Pomfrey."

Harry smirked hard as if he were holding in a laugh. "You? A Healer? I don't believe it!"

"Scoff all you like, Potter," said Malfoy. "But believe it or not, I'm in the middle of getting my Healer's license. I'm taking extra lessons in Herbology and Charms, since I didn't receive the required level. Plus, helping Madam Pomfrey out with potions and her patients will earn me even more credit toward graduating."

"Well, I'm just surprised," grinned Harry. "I mean, you're a wealthy snot. Surely you don't need to work."

"I see that you haven't been keeping up with the Prophet. They've done an article on me about how I've inherited the mansion, but all the money was given to my mother."

"I still don't see why you'd need to work," said Harry.

Malfoy looked away. "Because my mother is in St. Mungo's and not in her right mind enough to use the money wisely."

"Oh… oh, I'm sorry, Malfoy—I didn't mean…"

Malfoy waved an impatient hand at Harry. "Forget it, Potter. Just don't bring it up in conversation again."

Harry nodded. "Right. Sorry."

Remus frowned. He'd heard about Narcissa Malfoy being tortured over and over by Death Eaters who thought she'd betrayed them. She nearly became like Frank and Alice Longbottom, but she was now something that closely resembled what Gilderoy Lockhart was, only with better memories. From what he heard, Narcissa had been trying to spend all her money on things she really didn't need, and hadn't been paying the bills to cover her estates. Apparently they must have done something to the money, if Draco had to get some kind of employment.

"Let's move on," said McGonagall. "So, Harry, you're accepting the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Remus Lupin will be your assistant, whom you're paying."

"Yes," said Harry. Remus nodded his acknowledgment.

McGonagall sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea, but go ahead and give it a try anyway. If anything should happen, Harry, it'll be your responsibility."

"I know," said Harry, eyes hard and determined.

.-.

Finally able to leave McGonagall's office, the three of them made their way out. Harry needed to go slow, fatigue finally catching up with him. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't say anything to Harry about it. When they reached the doors to the hospital wing, Malfoy veered away from them and went straight in.

"I see maturity had finally caught up to Mr. Malfoy," said Remus.

"I'm still a bit surprised to see him here," said Harry. "I thought for sure he'd try steering clear of this place because of what he tried to do in our sixth year."

"It was agreed that he was only doing what he could to survive at the time," said Remus softly. He placed an arm around Harry as they made their way to their rooms. Remus didn't know if he were staying in the same room as Harry's or if he had his own quarters. He'd forgotten to ask the headmistress.

All those stairs wore Harry out, and the moment they got to his room (Remus said the password for him so they could get in), Harry collapsed onto his bed. Remus shut the door silently behind him and went to stand by Harry, watching him.

"Will you be all right?"

Harry nodded, but barely. "Yeah… just a little tired. I guess that trek here and up to McGonagall's office put more strain on me than I thought…"

"And I had to go and make you worry about me by being a klutz."

Here, Harry actually laughed softly. Remus wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not.

"Hey, what were you thinking of that made you lose your balance, anyway?"

Remus shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's forget about it."

Harry struggled to get on his elbows, but surprisingly he was able to. "I mean it, I want to know."

Remus kept shaking his head. There was no way he'd tell Harry just what he'd been thinking at the time. He supposed he could make something up, but he would feel horrible afterwards for lying.

"I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me," Harry said. "I mean it. I won't rest until you tell me."

"No, Harry. You need your rest…"

"Remus," Harry said, unwavering. "Tell me."

Remus sat carefully on the edge of the bed, mind working furiously. Harry's eyes shone with such intensity, as if they were going right through him, he just had to say something. It wouldn't be a lie if he didn't tell Harry everything, right?

"Er, well, I wasn't looking where I was going because I was staring at your profile."

Harry blinked, perhaps confused, and then his eyes widened.

"You were… staring at me?" he whispered, cheeks burning.

Remus became flustered. "Er, it was… only because you look so much like James, that's all. You're—er—looking so much like him, um, the shape of your face, your cheek bones, chin…"

"You were staring at me just because I look like my father?" Harry said, sounding disappointed.

Remus's face fell. "Er, not just that, no…"

"Then why else?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Remus felt his mouth go dry. He really stepped into it now, and if he didn't think of something fast, Harry would know just how he felt.

"Well?" Harry said, sounding even more exhausted and annoyed.

Remus forced his lips to move. "I was just acknowledging your resemblance to James, and then it suddenly hit me how… er…" he blushed.

"How what?"

Remus couldn't look at Harry, but he knew he had to go on.

He took a deep breath. "How… how handsome you've grown."

He said it. He could hardly believe it, but he said it. Now all that was left was to hear Harry's disgusted reply. But when none came, Remus dared to look up.

Harry wasn't looking disgusted at all. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were shining, though they were lidded. Remus wasn't sure if what he was witnessing was a good or bad thing.

"Harry… say something," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Is that all?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It Takes Two- part 3

Pairings: Remus/Harry

Rated: R

Notes: I have made the portrait in front of Harry's room be an Indian lady because I like Indians, that's all. I think there would be Indian witches and wizards, don't you:) There are also the beginnings of Original characters in here. They're first years, mainly, and there is a good reason for one of them.

.-.

Remus gaped at Harry.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?" he finally asked, though he was still stunned.

Harry's cheeks tinted lightly and he looked away. "Er, I just don't think it's that big of a deal. I don't mind that you think I'm handsome. I'm very flattered."

Remus wasn't sure if Harry understood why it was surprising to him that Harry wasn't fazed by his comment. He opened his mouth to ask Harry something, then closed it, but then opened it again.

"Harry… do you even know… I mean, why do you think it isn't such a big deal? You don't think it's odd that I'm telling you that I think you're handsome?"

Harry shrugged. "No, it's not odd. I mean, I don't think it's a big deal because I can tell when a guy is handsome or not, so why can't anyone else?"

Remus could hardly believe what he was hearing. He rubbed at his ears to make sure they weren't plugged, and tried again.

"So, you don't think it's too… weird… that I think you're handsome?"

"No," said Harry.

"You don't think it could be taken as… flirting? Or maybe actual attraction?"

Harry's mouth opened, but then he suddenly shut it, his eyes going wide. By golly, it looked like Harry finally understood.

But then he laughed. "Oh, Remus, you're so funny!"

Remus blinked. "I am? I mean, what makes you say that?"

"Because," chuckled Harry, cheeks red. "You're not gay!"

Remus stared at Harry, unable to move. It was possible that Harry didn't know the reason of why he had broken things off with Tonks. Perhaps Harry figured that it wasn't any of his business, so he hadn't asked.

"But what if I was bisexual?" Remus asked, leering slyly at him. "What then?"

Harry stopped laughing. He stared at Remus as if he'd never seen him before in his life. There was an awkward silence between them as Harry continued to stare at him. Remus racked his brains trying to think of something to say.

Then Harry shrugged and looked away, little spots of red forming on his cheeks. "If you are, I guess that's your business."

Ah, just as Remus thought. He wondered why talking about it embarrassed Harry. He didn't want to make Harry feel uncomfortable, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, uh, where am I sleeping tonight?"

Harry's face went even redder, and Remus almost laughed at that.

"There's only one room for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so I'm guessing we have to share. I don't know if there's another bed, though…" Harry scanned the room eagerly as if hoping there was another bed for Remus to take. Thoughts of having to share a bed with Harry made Remus feel hot under the collar.

"I'll just go talk to McGonagall about it," he said, turning around so that Harry couldn't see him blushing. "I'll be right back. You just go ahead and get ready for bed. If I don't come back, then I'll say my goodnights to you now…"

Harry smiled softly, face still faintly pink. "All right… good night, Remus."

Remus smiled back, stomach swooping as he stared into Harry's face. "Good night, Harry . . . . We're both professors now, so maybe I should call you 'Professor'?"

Harry ducked his head, shaking it. "No, that's ok… you can call me by my first name when we're alone." He looked back up, eyes shining and smile bright. Remus couldn't help smiling wider.

"All right. Just don't forget to call me Professor Lupin while we're teaching."

Harry nodded. "Right. 'Night."

"Good night," said Remus, and he shut the door softly behind him on the way out. He sighed and leaned back against the door, his heart going a mile a minute. Harry was more of a charmer than he knew.

.-.

After Remus was done talking to McGonagall, he made his way to his real quarters. His own were across from Harry's. He hadn't noticed it before because the entrance to it had a statue of a lion in front of it; the entrance to Harry's room was a portrait, like Gryffindor had, except it was a painting of some kind of warrior woman. She looked to be American Indian, but Remus wasn't sure. He hoped the password wouldn't change in the morning; he wanted to see Harry as soon as he was able.

He told the lion statue the password. The statue stood and walked calmly to the side, moving just like a real lion. Remus grasped the handle to the door that had been behind the statue and pulled. Once inside, he could hear the lion statue go back to its usual spot. For a moment he thought about Harry and wondered if he was fast asleep or if he were awake and thinking about him. Remus decided to take a quick shower and go back to see Harry and let him know where he was in case Harry needed him for something.

Taking the quickest shower he'd ever had since he was a teenager, Remus threw on whatever clothes he could find, along with his robe, and went across the hall. When he had opened the door, the lion statue had immediately leaped out of his way and sat off to the side, tail swishing and eyes glowing. Remus smiled at it, unable to help thinking how cute it looked. When he went to stand in front of the portrait to Harry's room, the lion padded silently back into its original position.

"Quidditch maneuvers," said Remus. The Indian lady nodded in acknowledgement and opened. Remus climbed in.

Harry was lying on the bed when he walked in. If it hadn't been for the fact that Harry's hair was wet, he'd think Harry hadn't moved from his spot since he left. Remus stood above him, watching him sleep. Unable to stop himself, Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?" he said softly. Harry didn't stir, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Remus didn't want to disturb him, so he found a piece of parchment, quill, and ink to write him a note. He wrote where he was staying and what the password was in case he needed him for anything, signed it, and then stuck it on the little table next to Harry's bed where Harry's glasses were.

"See you tomorrow morning," Remus whispered. He almost leaned down to kiss Harry on the cheek, but resisted the temptation and just lightly moved a stray hair away from Harry's forehead. Harry didn't even stir.

There had been a time when Remus had done that to him, back when Harry was sleeping at Grimmauld Place during his fifth year, and Harry would move just a little and mumble something in his sleep. Now, however, Harry's body was so exhausted that it didn't register the soft touch. He was in such a deep sleep, Remus was worried that Harry wouldn't wake on time in the morning. He'd probably have to make sure Harry was up and ready for the first class.

Fatigue finally catching up with him, Remus left Harry's room. Again, he said the password for his own quarters quietly, the lion moved away from the door, and he went in. The bed was so comfortable that he fell asleep in an instant.

.-.

"Harry—Harry, wake up or you'll be late!" Remus said, shaking Harry gently. Harry barely stirred. If Harry didn't get up in the next minute, Remus would have to race down to the classroom and explain to the students what was going on. He didn't think it would make a good impression on them if their teacher were late on the first day of class.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, wake up! I don't feel like explaining to your students why their teacher is late on his first day… Harry!"

Finally, Harry's eyes opened. When he saw Remus's face, he sat up like a shot, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Remus?" he asked, apparently thinking that there was an emergency.

"You'll be late for class, that's what's wrong. Now get up or you won't make a good first impression on your students."

"Crap!" Harry said, realizing what Remus was saying. He swiftly got out of bed and started dressing.

"It's a good thing you took a shower last night," said Remus, watching Harry dress. He wasn't completely naked as he got into his teaching suit and robe, but Remus still couldn't help staring at Harry's physique. He didn't dare say anything, in case they got into another weird conversation like last night. He didn't want Harry to walk into the classroom looking like a beet.

"How'd you know I took a shower last night?" Harry asked, cheeks cherry red.

"Because I came in here to tell you where my sleeping quarters are—ah, here's the note I left. I guess you didn't see it yet. Anyway, I saw that your hair was wet, so I made the assumption that you took a shower before going to bed."

Harry nodded, looking very embarrassed. Remus was confused as to why, but didn't press the issue. He tapped the note on Harry's nightstand with a finger. "The note's here for you to read when you get back."

"Right," said Harry, still looking red. He quickly got his things together, teacher's edition under his arm and bag over his shoulder, before going out the portrait. Remus followed.

"So," said Remus as they walked together to the classroom. "How're we doing the payment thing?"

"Oh," said Harry, still looking straight ahead as he walked. "I'll just give you whatever they're paying me."

"That doesn't make much sense," said Remus. "That would be like me taking your earnings. Since you're the actual teacher, you should have a bigger salary than me…"

"But I couldn't do this without you, so you should earn what a teacher normally gets."

"Then you should be getting more than normal pay."

Harry shook his head, but he was biting his bottom lip as if in thought. They stayed in silence for a while, and right before they made it to the door to the classroom, Harry said, "Well, I guess you have a point, but I don't want you to feel cheated."

"If I ever thought I felt cheated, I'd let you know," said Remus firmly. "Let's not talk about this now; we have a class to teach."

Harry nodded in understanding, but Remus knew that Harry was eager to continue with their conversation. Now was not the time to discuss such things, though. The students didn't need to hear about their personal business.

The moment Harry walked in the room, the students that were there immediately stopped talking. They stared at Harry as he made it to the front of the room. They didn't seem to take notice of Remus yet, which was understanding since it was seemingly a big deal that Harry Potter was teaching them.

When they both reached the front, the students finally noticed Remus and started to whisper to each other. There was five minutes before class officially started, so Harry was taking that time to arrange his things on the desk and get his students' attendance folder out. The folder had all the names of the students in each class in it. He also got out the syllabus and opened the teacher's edition. A couple students ran into the room, just making it before the final bell rang.

Harry stared at the two latecomers. One had dark hair, like Harry's, and the other had red. Remus could only guess what was going through Harry's head as he stared at them. McGonagall had told him about the time when Harry and his best friend, Ron Weasley, had just barely made it to her class.

Remus had to nudge Harry to get him out of his stupor. Harry jumped and apologized for zoning out.

"Will you be all right?" Remus asked him quietly. Harry nodded and took out the attendance sheet. When he cleared his throat and started taking roll call, the class immediately fell silent.

"Bentley, William…" Harry called, and the red headed boy that had come in late raised his hand and said, "Here!"

"Chambers, Orion…"

"Here!"

"Cox, Thomas…"

"Here!" said a sandy-blond haired boy.

"Danger, Lauren…"

A girl with curly brown hair raised her hand high and said, "Here, sir!" Harry had to do a double take; she reminded him a lot of Hermione.

Harry continued to read down the list of names, and when he reached the name James Savage, the boy with the dark hair that came in late with William Bentley, he raised his hand and said, "Here, Professor."

Harry smiled softly at being called Professor.

Finally making it to the last name (Ethan Walker), he closed the attendance folder and moved around the desk to stand in front of the class. Remus watched him closely. Harry looked a little shaky as he stood there, but he was holding up remarkably well. Remus's eyes swept over the first years—they were Gryffindors.

"Hello," said Harry gently. "I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and hopefully I'll stay on as your teacher throughout your years at Hogwarts. As you probably know, my name's Harry Potter, but I'd prefer it if you call me by the appropriate title: Professor Potter." Harry's cheeks went pink again, but Harry ploughed on. "For reasons I don't want to get into right now, I'll be having an assistant helping me with lessons. I don't know if you know him, but his name is Remus Lupin, and you will address him as Professor as well. Please give him the respect you'd show me or any other teacher, because not only is he also my assistant, but he used to teach this class back when I was a third year."

The students either stared at Remus, Harry, or whispered to their neighbor. Harry did his best to ignore it.

"I believe the best way to learn Defense is by the practical approach. We will be doing some reading and maybe a few essays, but only if I think it's necessary. It is vital that you all learn how to defend yourselves, in case something happens in the near future . . .

"Now, open your books to page three, please…"

The students obeyed, and Harry smiled, eyes shining in a way Remus knew was exhilaration. There was no exhaustion there.

.-.

At the end of the day, after Harry finished teaching all the houses of different years, he collapsed onto his bed and put an arm over his eyes. Remus sat on the chair that was next to the bed, watching him.

"Did you overexert yourself?" he asked gently, placing a hand onto Harry's arm.

Harry sighed, not responding right away, but finally said, "Maybe."

"I figured you did," smiled Remus. "Still, you did a great job today, Harry." He rubbed Harry's arm in a soothing manner. "I'm really proud of you."

Harry smiled, peeking one eye out from under his elbow. "You think so?"

"Absolutely," said Remus. "But maybe we should do a trade off. You teach half a day, I teach the other half. Or we could pick which years to teach. I could teach the older students and you teach the younger. After all, it would seem more appropriate that you take care of the younger students, since I'm considered dangerous."

Harry rolled over onto his side and rested his head onto the elbow he'd just had over his eyes. "I didn't mind that you were a werewolf when I was a third year."

"I know. I suppose the Gryffindors wouldn't mind, but I don't want to take all of them away from you. I know how much you like working with the younger years, especially those first years."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy doing things with Mr. Savage and Mr. Bentley. If I wasn't mistaken, it looked like you were seeing Ron and yourself in them." Remus gave Harry a knowing grin. "You are, aren't you?"

Harry hid some of his face into the crook of his elbow. "Well, maybe… they do remind me of when Ron and I were first years…"

"Then I won't take away your pleasure of teaching them."

Harry looked at Remus, emotion swimming in his eyes. Remus smiled, and then patted Harry's shoulder. Harry blushed.

"Just rest now; I'll grade those papers for you. Unless you'd like to do the first years?"

Harry smiled again, cheeks a little red. "Yeah, you can leave the first year papers for me. I won't take that long of a nap."

Remus nodded, stood up, and made his way to the door. Before leaving, he turned around to get another look at Harry, but Harry's eyes were already closed, and it looked as if he was already falling asleep. Remus dimmed the lights in Harry's room and quietly left.

He went to their office where the papers were. Rarely Remus would grade papers in his own room because a student might need to talk to him before curfew. Just as he was getting through the third year papers (they were short quizzes on what they had just taught them in class), there was a soft knock on the door. When Remus looked up, he thought he was back in the past; the first year, James Savage, peeked his head around the door. With the shadows falling around him, Savage resembled Harry (and his father) in many ways, but didn't wear glasses. Remus nearly called him Harry, too, but he caught himself in time.

"Ha—Mr. Savage. Come in. What can I do for you?"

James Savage carefully entered, shutting the door softly behind him. "Um, sir? Is Professor Potter here?"

"He's resting," said Remus kindly. "I may be able to help you."

Savage walked slowly to the front of his desk, hands behind his back. He looked a little nervous.

"Have a seat, Mr. Savage," said Remus, gesturing to the chair.

The first year sat. He began to pick at the sleeve of his robe, fidgeting slightly. Remus was afraid of scaring him off; he patiently waited for the boy to speak first.

"Sir," Savage said, and then stopped for a moment, as if trying to find the words. His mouth opened and closed a few times, quivering.

"It's all right," said Remus gently. "You don't need to be nervous around me. I won't bite."

Savage made a 'meeping' noise. The second he did, Remus wanted to bury his face into his hands. He understood now just what the boy was about to ask.

"Have you come to ask about me?" Remus said. When Savage just looked at his shoes, he took that as a yes. "That's why you wanted to speak to Professor Potter, isn't it? You didn't want to seem rude for asking me."

Savage nodded ever so slightly. Remus sighed and pretended to be more interested in grading the papers in front of him, not that he wanted to ignore the boy at all, of course, but to make it seem like he didn't care if the boy knew about him. Honestly, he wished no one knew about his condition.

"The truth is, Mr. Savage… I _am_ a werewolf. But Professor Potter said he'd have everything under control. I'll be taking a potion that ensures that I don't become dangerous when I transform during the full moon."

Savage looked up, eyes scanning Remus's face, possibly for the truth. Locking gazes, Remus nodded softly to indicate he was, indeed, telling the truth.

"Seriously?" Savage said in a small voice. "You really are a werewolf?"

"Yes," said Remus. His stomach lurched as he dreaded what the boy was about to say next. For some reason, he didn't think the boy would be like Harry in his mannerisms; he was trying to see young James Savage for the individual he was.

But, again, he surprised Remus with his attitude for everything going on around him.

"Wow, a real werewolf teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Savage was beaming.

Remus nearly fell out of his seat. "Er, yes… well, Professor Potter is the actual teacher. I'm just the assistant."

"But you've taught here before?"

"Yes," said Remus carefully. He didn't know why it suddenly worried him to talk about it to the first year. He guessed it was because he never really talked to an eleven-year-old about his condition before. Harry'd been thirteen when he found out.

"I think it's brilliant!" smiled the boy. "I can't wait to tell Will that Chambers was right."

"Mr. Chambers found out?" blinked Remus. "How?"

Savage blushed. "Er, well, he heard it from Thomas Cox, who heard it from Lauren Danger."

"Oh?" said Remus. He remembered Miss Danger; she looked almost like Hermione Granger when she was a first year. "Do you know if Miss Danger is a Muggleborn by any chance?"

Savage shrugged. "I'm not sure. I never asked. Do you think she is?"

"It's possible. I've never heard of any wizarding family with the surname Danger before. She also seems the type. Professor Potter has a friend that resembles her."

"Really?" said Savage, looking shocked. "Is that why Professor Potter almost called her Granger?"

"He did?" Remus didn't remember that.

"Yeah, when he was asking her a question that was on the quiz he gave us, it sounded like he made a 'grr' noise before her last name, so it came out as 'Grr-danger.'" James Savage laughed.

Remus grinned, actually remembering that Harry did indeed say that. "Well, yeah. I guess that's why he almost said the wrong name." Remus sighed. "Anyway, is that all you came to ask?"

"Yeah…" said Savage shyly. "I just wanted to talk to Professor Potter too. I heard there were Quidditch tryouts this weekend and I heard that he used to be the best Seeker Gryffindor had ever had."

"You want to try out for the team, don't you?" Remus smiled. "Well, first years aren't allowed, actually."

"But Professor Potter became the youngest Quidditch player in a century!"

"Youngest Seeker," Remus corrected. "But yes. I'll let him know that you wish to speak to him. You should go back to your dormitory now, before it's curfew. We don't want you to be caught out of bed after hours and lose points for Gryffindor, now do we?"

"No, sir," said Savage. "I hope Professor Potter feels better tomorrow." The boy stood and made his way for the door.

'This boy is smarter than he looks,' Remus thought. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. He just needs his rest. You do too, if you want to make it to your class on time tomorrow."

"Oh, it's only History of Magic," said Savage flippantly. "I hear it's as boring as all hell…"

"Mr. Savage!" Remus warned. "Language."

Savage blushed. "Sorry. It's Will's fault. He swears a lot."

"Don't go picking up bad habits from Mr. Bentley," Remus reprimanded.

Savage smiled and gave Remus a small wink. "Will do, Professor Lupin."

Ah, Professor Lupin… he missed that title. "Good night, Mr. Savage."

"You can call me James," he grinned.

Remus frowned a little, but then laughed softly, shaking his head. "All right, _James_. Go to bed."

"Yes, Professor," grinned little James. He saluted before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. Remus didn't want to call the boy James… for reasons that were very understandable if you knew Remus well enough, but what was he to say to the boy? No? Then he'd have to explain himself, and he didn't feel like doing that.

Right as he finished grading the papers, except for the first years', there was another knock on the door. He looked up, about to ask who it was because it was way past curfew now and if James Savage was still up he would give the boy a good talking to, but stopped when he saw that it was Harry.

"May I come in?" Harry asked, smirking. "Professor?" he added playfully.

Remus sighed, but was smiling. "Yes, Harry, come in."

Harry came in and sat where young James Savage had been sitting about an hour ago. It was so eerie to see Harry acting almost like Savage had not to long ago, Remus rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked softly. "Do you want me to take over?"

"I'm finished," said Remus quickly. "I left the first year papers for you, though."

"All right, thanks," smiled Harry. "I'm still sleepy, but not as worn out as before. Did you eat yet?"

"No, but I was just thinking about calling a house-elf to get me something."

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Fancy a stroll to the kitchens?"

Remus smiled, wanting to say just what he fancied at the moment, but he doubted it was appropriate at the time. "I suppose. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," replied Harry easily.

"All right, then," said Remus, standing from his chair. "Let's go eat."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It Takes Two – part four

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

.-.

The house-elves gathered around them when they entered the kitchens. Harry smiled at the sight before taking a cup of tea and a scone from the trays. Remus took a cup of tea as well, and then sat at the only table in the room. House-elves began piling the table with plates of food in front of them. Harry polished off his scone quickly before diving into his steak and potatoes. Remus joined him, his stomach finally letting him know that he was hungry.

"I love Hogwarts," Harry said, food puffing out one of his cheeks.

"No doubts here," smiled Remus. He blew on the surface of his tea before taking a careful sip, and he nearly spit out his tea in laughter when he noticed how fast Harry was eating. He must have been hungry!

"Harry Potter!" came a happy, shrilling voice. Harry grunted from the force of a house-elf latching itself to his leg. "I is so happy to see you, sir!"

"Dobby!" Harry choked. His eyes were watering from almost choking to death on his food, but he pounded it down his esophagus. Dobby the house-elf leaped back, looking frightened.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, sir…" frowned Dobby, bowing his head. "Dobby didn't mean to make Harry Potter choke. Dobby will go slam his hands into the oven door…"

Harry seized Dobby immediately. "No, Dobby, that's ok. Don't hurt yourself. You just startled me. How are you?"

"Dobby is fine, sir," said Dobby, smiling brightly again. Remus held no doubt in his mind that Dobby would give Harry the world if he could. It was rather endearing to watch. "But how is Harry Potter?"

"I'm fine, Dobby," Harry said, putting on a cheery smile. Remus knew that Harry just didn't want the house-elf to worry about him. But it did seem that Harry was feeling better after that nap and having some food.

"Would Harry Potter and his friend like anything else?" Dobby asked politely. "Dessert?"

"Not now, Dobby, but thanks for the offer," said Harry softly. "Oh, this is Remus Lupin. I'm sure you remember him. He was here as a teacher during my third year."

"Dobby vaguely remembers Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts," said Dobby apologetically. "It was during a time when Dobby was on the move looking for work."

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "That's right. Well, Remus and I are both teachers now. I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Remus is my helper. We share the responsibility of teaching students how to defend themselves."

"That is great, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby clapped. "Is Dobby allowed to visit Harry Potter in his room or office?"

"Yes, you're welcome to visit… unless I'm doing something private, then you can't."

Remus noticed that Harry blushed softly when he said this, and Remus had an idea of just what Harry was talking about. He didn't blame Harry.

"Oh, of course, sir," said Dobby, bowing low. "Dobby wouldn't dream of disturbing Harry Potter if Harry Potter did not wish to be. Dobby understands."

"Good," said Harry. Slowly, Harry went back to eating, but this time it wasn't as ravenous as last time, and Dobby went back to serving.

Once they finished dessert (Harry did decide on some pie), they slowly made their way back to their rooms. Dobby was falling over himself as he was saying goodbye to Harry, bowing and thanking Harry for allowing him to visit Harry during certain times. Remus held in a laugh, mostly from the embarrassed look on Harry's face. Harry must still not be used to Dobby's devotion to him.

"Feeling better now?" Remus asked Harry.

"Oh, much," said Harry, rubbing his belly and looking content. "I can't wait to get to my room and relax."

"I'm guessing you won't be grading the first years papers until later?"

"Oh," said Harry, face falling. "I forgot about that…"

"It's ok, Harry. You won't see the students for a few days yet. Tomorrow will be the older students. If you like, I could do most of the teaching so that you won't be so worn out this time."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, maybe that's for the best. Besides, I like your idea of sharing students. I don't mind taking the younger years."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," grinned Remus. "Ok, you just relax for the rest of the night, then. I'll get things prepared for tomorrow."

"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself with it?"

"Perfectly . . . . Remember, I was a professor here once. I know what I'm doing."

"Thanks, Remus," said Harry softly, and then, startling him, Harry turned and wrapped his arms around him.

Remus stood there, flabbergasted and red faced. He had no idea how to react to this. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling – no, not one bit. In fact, Remus's body really liked the feeling. Harry was warm and comforting against him. He couldn't help bringing his arms up and returning the hug. When he did, Harry buried himself further into him, causing Remus's cheeks to grow hotter.

"You're so good to me," Harry sighed against Remus's neck.

Remus looked at the ceiling, his pulse beating so hard he thought he was going to pass out. A part of him didn't want the hug to end, but another part of him knew that if he didn't release Harry, Harry would feel what he was doing to him.

Gently, Remus pulled Harry away. Harry looked confused and a little hurt, as if he were about to be told off for hugging him. Remus smiled to reassure him. It worked; Harry looked relieved and smiled back.

"You're good to _me_, Harry," he said. "I'm grateful to you."

Harry blushed. It was very becoming. Remus couldn't help raising a hand up and stroking that heated cheek. Harry inhaled sharply at the touch.

"I—I couldn't do it without you—" Harry panted. His eyes were glazing over.

Was Remus seeing things, or was Harry…? No, it was impossible.

A sudden crash startled them, and they both whipped out their wands and aimed them toward the source of the noise.

"Wait, it's me!" said James Savage, hands up in surrender. "Don't hurt me."

"Savage?" said Harry, lowering his wand.

"James?" said Remus.

"You're both right," Savage grinned.

"Very funny, young man," said Remus. "What are you doing out of bed after hours?" he demanded.

Savage sighed dramatically, shuffling a foot on the stone floor. "I was hungry, so I thought I'd try finding the kitchens for something to eat."

"Didn't you get enough at dinner?" asked Harry.

Savage—James—shook his head sadly. "You see, growing up I haven't been allowed to eat much, so…"

Harry's face fell. Remus had a feeling he knew what Harry was thinking. Harry had been treated that way at the Dursleys' and there were probably times when Harry didn't know when he'd be eating next.

"Don't your parents feed you?" Remus asked.

James looked worse, and it made Remus wish he hadn't asked that question.

"I'm an orphan, sir," said James Savage quietly.

"An orphan…" said Harry softly, eyes welling up. Remus knew what he was about to do wasn't right, but he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't.

"All right," he said gently. "We'll take you to the kitchens for some food. But you must promise us that once you're done eating you'll go straight to bed."

Savage's face lit up. "Oh, I promise! Thank you, Professor Lupin!" He turned to Harry. "Is that all right with you, Professor Potter?"

Choked up, Harry nodded. Ecstatic, James whooped with joy.

"Ickle firsty out of bed!" crackled a sudden voice.

"Go away, Peeves!" shouted Harry. "He's with us."

Peeves blew Harry a raspberry and then disappeared from sight. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

They led James to the portrait that was the entrance to the kitchens. Harry tickled the pear and it turned into a handle. James was in awe as he watched. Harry seized the handle, but then stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

Harry turned, letting go of the handle, and looked at James.

"Would you like to open it?" he asked the first year.

James beamed, nodding his head enthusiastically. He grasped the handle and yanked the door open. The three of them climbed inside. The house-elves were very surprised to see Harry and Remus back so soon, but when they noticed James, they huddled around him with trays filled with food. Glowing, James took as much food as he could carry to the table that Harry and Remus had just occupied not too long ago.

"Thank you so much, Professors!" James beamed brightly, and then proceeded to stuff his face.

"Slow down there, or you'll choke," said Harry. Remus wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when he saw Harry sit next to James and began rubbing the boy's back. James nodded, swallowing the food he had in his mouth. Then he proceeded to eat his food a little slower.

Watching them together, Remus had a feeling James was about to become a part of their lives. He wasn't so sure about Harry staying in his life, but the look Harry had given him earlier made him wonder if Harry had feelings for him, like he did for Harry.

He didn't like admitting it, but he really did love Harry. It wasn't just the kind of love one had for a friend's son, or someone that was like a brother to him—the feelings he'd been having lately were leaning more on the attraction side. Harry Potter was definitely handsome; he'd admitted as such, to both himself and Harry, and Harry was everything he'd ever wanted in a significant other. He was brave, kind, polite, selfless, fierce, loyal, strong, humble, sweet, sexy…

Remus shut his eyes in some shock. Did he just think Harry as sexy? He opened his eyes again and stared at the young man before him. Yes. Harry James Potter was indeed very sexy. Although Harry seemed a little skinnier than usual nowadays, it didn't matter to him. Remus knew what it was from, and he knew that once Harry was completely back to normal (if there was a chance of him ever being that way again), he'd look like his old self again.

When James lifted his fork with a piece of his apple strudel up to Harry's mouth as an offering, and Harry gladly accepted it, opening his mouth and taking the bite, Remus felt his heart leap into his throat.

He must have made a noise too, because Harry turned his head and looked worryingly at him. "All right, Remus?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Er, yes, I'm fine. Don't overdo it, Harry. You were going to relax for the rest of the night, remember?"

"I'll be fine, Remus," smiled Harry. "Don't worry about me."

He knew he wouldn't win. "Ok, but take it easy when you take Mr. Savage back to bed, and when you come back."

Harry nodded. "I know, I know." He smiled when James tried offering him another piece of strudel, but shook his head. "No, I'm full. Remus and I were just in here eating. You go ahead and eat the rest of that."

James shrugged. "All right," and then began doing just that.

You're too nice sometimes, Harry Potter, Remus thought. He left the kitchens and headed for his sleeping quarters. He'd be sleeping well tonight.

.-.

Next morning when Remus woke up, he was extremely worried for Harry. He hoped that Harry got to his room all right. Quickly putting on a bathrobe, Remus exited his quarters and immediately went across the hall where Harry's room was. The Indian lady in the portrait was sitting in the usual Indian style on the grass, hands on her knees. She stared at Remus with calm, dark brown eyes.

"Quidditch maneuvers," he said. The Indian lady nodded sagely, lifted a hand palm-side up, and the portrait swung open. Remus entered straightaway, mind coming up with all sort of horrible scenarios that could have happened to Harry if he found his bed empty.

Harry's bed wasn't empty. There was actually an extra person in bed with Harry. Stunned, Remus stared. Lying beside Harry, under the bed sheets, was little James Savage. He was curled up in a fetal position against Harry's stomach, head on one of Harry's arms. Harry had a cheek on the top of Savage's head, breath stirring dark strands of Savage's hair, one arm around Savage's body.

'They look like a family,' Remus couldn't help thinking. Was it really coincidence that this little first year, which looked oddly like Harry in so many ways, took a liking to Harry? Was it a coincidence that James Savage was an orphan and had been treated the same way at his orphanage Harry had been at his aunt and uncle's? And was it coincidence they looked perfect together?

Maybe this was what Harry needed more than anything—someone that needed him—not a lover. Maybe Harry won't need him anymore like he used to. Perhaps this little first year—this cute, perfect little James—was all Harry could ever want.

Unable to bring himself to wake them up, Remus slipped out of the room and tripped back into his. Numbly, Remus got dressed and ready for the first class of the day. Harry didn't need to teach today. Harry deserved the day off. He could do it for him. It was no problem.

What of James Savage, his mind asked. Harry will be responsible for him, Remus answered himself. Harry was a teacher after all.

Harry shared a bed with a first year, his mind screamed. Wasn't that… wrong?

They were only sleeping, Remus told himself. Of course Harry wouldn't do anything with a first year. That was ludicrous!

Remus nearly slapped himself. You're being a jealous prat, Lupin, he told himself. Get a hold of yourself! James Savage needed to be loved like every other human being. James was lucky to have someone like Harry in his life now. Remus will be happy for them and wish them all the luck in the world. Hell, Harry might even end up adopting the brave little cub. Yeah, Harry would do something like that just so James could live a more normal life. Harry wouldn't want James to suffer at the orphanage anymore.

He slumped into the classroom, prepared to teach the second year Gryffindors. He'll just engross himself into his work and not worry about Harry and James Savage. Remus set the teacher's edition, second year down on the desk, opened his briefcase, and prepared himself for the students.

Once all the second year Gryffindors were seated, Remus stared at the door to see if Harry would come. He hadn't woken him up, so of course he wasn't coming. He was probably busy bringing James to his first class, if he was awake. Remus adjusted the papers in front of him and then took out the attendance sheet. He started the roll call.

Just as he finished calling the students' names, the door banged open and in strode Harry. Remus's stomach tied itself in a knot.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harry demanded, looking riled, wand in hand.

Remus didn't know how to answer at first, but then decided on telling the truth. Well, most of it.

"You needed the rest. I decided to teach the classes for today. It's no worry."

Harry was staring at him—straight through him, as though he knew that Remus was lying. Harry walked around to the other side of the desk and stared him straight in the eyes. Remus tried not to falter.

"I'M the Professor here," Harry said austerely. "You're the assistant. We didn't agree on you taking over my job for today."

"What about Mr. Savage?" Remus couldn't help asking. "Did he make it on time?"

"I hope so," said Harry grimly. "I didn't have time to make sure, but I did write him a note so he'll be excused if he is late. Remus, what is wrong with you? Why didn't you wake us?"

Remus thought wildly, unsure how to answer that, but then one of the students raised her hand and asked, "Professors? Are we… starting?"

Both Harry and Remus looked up at the students guiltily. Remus was the first to move to the front of the class, wanting to get away from Harry's hurt-filled gaze.

"Yes, I apologize for that. This is Professor Potter. He is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

"I can introduce myself!" Harry snarled from behind. Remus closed his eyes, too afraid to look at Harry.

"…And I'm the assistant."

"Aren't you happy with your arrangement?" another student asked.

"I'm fine with the arrangement," Remus said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're fighting."

"It's none of your business," said Remus irritably. "Just concentrate on your schoolwork, not your teachers' personal lives."

The student sighed and sunk back into his seat. Harry finally took the front, and Remus noticed, with remorse, that Harry was shaking so bad that he had to lean against the desk in order to kept himself upright.

"Yes, I'm your teacher, and hopefully I'll be your teacher for many years to come. I believe in the practical approach when it comes to teaching Defense…"

Remus stepped back and let Harry do his usual introduction and instructions. After Harry assigned the homework for them do to, he carefully made it back to his chair behind the desk. Remus wanted to apologize, but he couldn't make his mouth move. Harry laid his head on the desk, and Remus could just make out Harry's body shivering slightly.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Remus stepped up beside Harry and gently rubbed Harry's back. Harry jerked in surprise and looked up. His eyes no longer looked annoyed or angry; they were filled with pain. Remus's heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

"Harry," whispered Remus, still gently stroking his back. "I'm so sorry… I'll explain everything to you when we're alone tonight."

Harry stared at him, and Remus waited for his verdict. When Harry nodded in understanding, Remus felt as if he could breathe again.

"Awww…" chorused some of the students.

Harry and Remus blushed deeply.

"Get back to work," Harry snapped. Looking guilty, they obeyed.

.-.

Remus had to help Harry back to his room, but once they were finally there, they sat down on Harry's bed. Harry took out his wand, spell-locked the door, and then pointed it at Remus in warning.

"All right, talk," he demanded.

Remus opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could form any words.

"I saw you in bed with James Savage," he said, accidentally sounding accusing.

"So?" Harry said, staring Remus straight in the eye. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, of course," said Remus defensively. "Just that I'm not sure why he was in bed with you…"

"Because I…" Harry turned his head, looking ashamed. "I couldn't make it back to my room by myself."

"Oh, Harry," said Remus, feeling even more horrible. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think you… I thought you'd have enough energy…"

Harry waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't angry with you for leaving me there with James. You know that I don't like it when I'm dependent on others. Anyway, James didn't mind helping me back to my room, but then by the time we got there and he helped me into my pajamas, I was too wea—tired to write him a pass back to his dormitory so that he wouldn't get into trouble if he ran into Filch or another teacher, so I told him he could stay with me for the night. I thought you'd wake us up, like you did last time, so that we wouldn't be late, but…"

Remus felt even more terrible. "Harry, I really am very sorry… I swear I'll make it up to you…"

"So why didn't you wake us?"

Remus looked away again. "Well, um… because when I saw you together it was such a hard blow…"

Harry's brow rose. "A hard blow? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Merlin's beard…" Remus moaned sorrowfully. "I honestly don't know how to explain it to you without telling you… other things."

Harry blinked, looking confused and oh so damn adorable. Remus wanted to just lean forward and take Harry's mouth with his, but he was too afraid of Harry's reaction.

"Other things?" Harry finally voiced. "What other things? Remus, what are you keeping from me?"

Aggravated, Remus stood. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Harry. Just know that I was being an idiot about it all, and that I'll make it up to you…"

"An idiot about what?" Harry said, growing irritated. "Honestly, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"I can't…" Remus grumbled, staring at the floor.

"Why not?" Harry said, sounding rejected.

"Because… because…" Remus floundered. Staring into Harry's doleful eyes, he felt his resolve cave. He could hold back no longer. "Because, Harry, I was jealous."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but then kept it open in mute befuddlement.

Remus turned his head away. "It—it isn't what you think…"

"It's not?" said Harry softly. He almost sounded disappointed.

"I know that you don't like having to depend on anyone, but you don't seem to mind having someone else depend on YOU. The way you were with little James yesterday and last night… it was like you were giving him a second home instead of the orphanage he belongs to. It's like he is all you need now. You don't need me any longer. So, I left. You needed the rest anyway…"

Harry stood abruptly and took a firm hold of Remus's shoulders and shook him gently. "You stupid—_you idiotic old wolf!_ Of course I need you! I'm glad to know that you know that I don't like being dependent on others, but you know as well as I do that I depend on you now, more than ever! I can't do any of this alone. Ron and Hermione are over at the States on their honeymoon, and all my other friends are doing their own studies to become what they want—I have no one else to turn to right now."

"Harry…"

Harry laid his head onto Remus's chest, gripping Remus's shirt tightly in his fists. "Don't you ever think that I don't need you again! Understand? I DO need you… I DO."

Remus held him close, burying his face into Harry's hair. Harry needed him – he could hardly dare believe it! After relaxing a bit, he finally noticed that Harry was shaking. Remus rubbed at Harry's back, shoulders, and arms as he tried to get him to calm down.

"What of little James?" Remus said quietly. "Doesn't he need you?"

Harry smiled into his chest. "I really like James. Interesting that he's got the same name as my father. I'd thought about naming my son that, if I ever had one."

Remus stiffened. "Oh. I see."

Harry removed himself from Remus's chest, but not his arms. He looked at him.

"Remus, I won't be going back to Ginny. It's just—it doesn't feel right to me now, for some reason. I'm not sure what it is, but…" Harry looked away.

"What is it?" Remus asked gently, placing a finger under Harry's chin to raise his head. "Please tell me, Harry."

Harry blushed, but he didn't look away. "Remus—were you jealous only because you thought I no longer wanted you, or was it because of something more?"

Remus's mouth parted, as if he were about to speak, but then closed it again and swallowed hard. How could he tell Harry just how he felt without Harry becoming distant to him? Yet, the way Harry wasn't shrinking from his touch, and the way Harry was looking at him now, he knew, somehow, that Harry won't hate him.

He shook his head softly. "Harry… I've been meaning to tell you before, but I didn't have the courage to because I was afraid you'd hate me or be disgusted with me . . . but I will tell you now." Remus took a deep breath, and Harry stared at him, hopefully, as he waited for Remus's answer. "Harry, I . . . I do. Love you, that is. I—I love you. I don't know when it began, but I only know that I do."

Many emotions played across Harry's face, one of which Remus was sure was a good one. When Harry didn't speak for a long while, Remus grew worried. But before he could say anything, Harry laid his head down onto his chest again and was shaking severely.

"Harry? Oh my god, what have I done?" Remus wailed, rubbing at Harry's shoulders and back as soothing as he could. "Harry, please don't be upset, please… I didn't mean to upset you. Come on… come have a lie down."

Remus steered Harry to the bed and helped him get into it. He was at a loss of what to do for Harry, because Harry was curled up and hugging a pillow tightly, quaking like mad. The only thing he could think of was to crawl under the covers with him and hold him. So, that was what he did.

Harry snuggled into Remus's arms, still shaking. Remus massaged Harry's body as best he could with one hand while the other stayed around Harry, holding him close. They stayed like that for a long time. Remus didn't know what time it was, but finally Harry moved, causing Remus to move as well. Harry straightened out a bit and looked up into Remus's face.

"Harry?" Remus asked gently. "Are you ok?"

Harry smiled, and it filled Remus with relief.

"I'm more than OK…" Harry said hoarsely. "I'm the best I've ever felt in a long time."

TBC

A/N: James Savage, Lauren Danger, and William Bentley are not kids of any of the trio. Ron and Hermione haven't been married that long yet! Miss Danger is a muggleborn.


	5. Chapter 5

It Takes Two - part 5

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R

Warnings: slash

Notes: The uncensored version will be up on my LJ (look in my profile for the link), and soon on my ML, etc.

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I want your peeps opinions on this so far! Tell me what you like with my fic so far! Me and my muse would like to know! Also, just so you know, I'm trying to beat my muse into submission to write the last chapter to He is NOT my boyfriend, but some reason it isn't working. Perhaps I may have to just change what I first decided to write and do something different.

BTW, Harry doesn't have SEIZURES. o.O He has a magical injury that makes him weak. He is unable to help when his attacks happen, so please keep that in mind - the poor guy is embarrassed with his condition enough as it is! not getting after anyone, just clearing something up

.-.

It all made sense now; the sly glances, the blushing, the smiling, the closeness . . . Harry had fancied him for a long time now. His suspicions had been right.

When Harry had finally calmed down enough, he told Remus about his feelings. It started in his third year, but Harry wasn't sure what it was he was feeling for the Professor at the time. He thought it was deeply rooted envy or admiration, but later on, as Harry got older, he began to realize that it was much more than that.

Harry admitted that he'd always known that he fancied boys as well as girls, but thought nothing of it. He thought it was normal, all part of growing up, but when Harry's dorm mates began talking about nothing but girls and showing signs of being only interested in girls, Harry felt awkward and embarrassed. He didn't bring his feelings up to anyone, not even his best friends, because he was afraid that they'd look at him with disgust. Harry said that there'd even been a time when he nearly told Hermione about himself, but shied away at the last minute because the mere thought of losing her as a friend frightened him more than being killed by Voldemort.

Remus listened intently, not saying a word, as Harry explained himself. Remus didn't think there was any need to; if Harry wanted to keep certain things to himself, he was welcome to it, but it seemed that once Harry got going, he couldn't shut up. So, Remus just allowed Harry to keep talking until he felt better.

"…And," Harry was saying, "I thought for sure that I was discovered, but luckily no one brought it up, so I guess I wasn't loud enough to be heard. It was so embarrassing, moaning a guy's name like that out loud! I was glad that I had the decency to fantasize about a boy my age at the time and not you…"

Remus choked, his face going crimson. "Harry, I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me this, but you need your rest. You've been through a lot."

"I'm fine, Remus," Harry grumbled. He tried to sit up, but Remus held him back. Harry opened his mouth to tell him off, but Remus's arms around him silenced him. Remus wanted to kiss Harry so badly, but he was afraid of going too fast. Besides, he wasn't sure what they were now, now that they admitted their feelings for one another.

"Maybe after you've had some sleep you'll feel better," said Remus. "I know I need it too. It'll give us some time to think things over."

"What is there to think about?" Harry sighed. His body was obviously showing signs of weariness. "I really like you, you like me… what's so hard about that?"

"I believe I have said that I love you, Harry, not just like, but I do understand where you're coming from. It's not hard to just jump into a relationship, but I think we should give ourselves some time, because if we do anything rash, there's no telling what would happen because of it. We're Gryffindors, it's true, but I'm not so reckless that I don't think things through first at times. Sirius and your father always thought I was being stupid by thinking things through, but there are times when it's the safest alternative."

Harry tried to roll over onto his side to look at Remus better, and when Remus noticed that he couldn't do it by himself, he helped him. Arms wrapped around Harry's body, he could feel the heat radiating off him. It made him want to hold Harry and never let go, but he knew he couldn't always get what he wanted. Harry was blushing from head to toe, it seemed, and he buried his face into the crook of Remus's neck.

"But I want this," Harry whispered. "I've had feelings for you for so long… why can't I act on them?"

"I believe you already have, Harry," Remus said softly. "But we should go slowly; especially since we're both professors and working together. I know you're no longer my student, but I don't know if it is appropriate for two teachers to have a relationship…" Oh, but how he wanted one. His heart was crying for joy at knowing that Harry felt the same way as he did, but it didn't bode well to rush into something good. At least, Remus hoped it was something good.

Harry sighed heavily against Remus's skin, and it gave Remus goosebumps.

"It seems that's all I've been doing lately, going slow."

Remus rubbed Harry's back. "You need to, you know that."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Remus couldn't help chuckling under his breath. Harry smacked him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" said Remus.

"For laughing at me," grumbled Harry.

"Sorry," said Remus softly, trying to hold in his laugh. He returned to rubbing Harry's back soothingly. "But you were so cute the way you said it…"

Harry blushed deeply.

.-.

The full moon was nearing, and Remus was getting anxious. He'd asked Harry about his plan to getting him the Wolfsbane Potion, and all Harry told him was to not worry. He hoped that whatever Harry was planning would work. He'd asked Harry if he had talked to Slughorn about the potion, but all Harry did was smile and say, "It's a secret."

He had faith in Harry, so he tried to put his worry out of his head. Remus was sitting at his desk again, trying not to think about the full moon or the feel of Harry's warm body against his as he prepared for their next class. Harry was having a talk with Professor McGonagall about the teaching arrangement. Hopefully, Harry would be able to convince her that they needed to split their time in half, so that Harry wouldn't get too exhausted. Remus could tell it was going to be too much for Harry just by watching him; if one week did this to Harry, there was no telling how weak Harry would get, physically, from teaching an entire year.

That boy, James Savage, had visited Harry three times this week. He'd even stayed in Harry's room with him again. It wasn't because Harry was too tired to write him a pass this time, either. Remus had a feeling that Harry asked him to stay.

Remus sighed. Their relationship was still up in the air. He hadn't done the natural thing yet and asked Harry on a date or anything. He was still unsure of how to go about it. Heck, he wasn't even sure if Harry wanted to go on something as mundane as a date. And they hadn't even had their first kiss yet.

Remus blushed lightly at the thought. Honestly, he was acting like a teenager; he needed to get a grip! He was older, so he should be the one to initiate things. Perhaps that was what Harry had been waiting for: for Remus to act first.

A knock on the door startled Remus from his musings. He stared at the door for a moment before saying, "Come in."

It was Harry, and he was carrying a smoking goblet. Remus had been taking the stuff enough times to know just what it looked like. He raised his brow.

"Wolfsbane Potion?"

Harry smiled and nodded, placing the goblet on the desk next to him. Remus eyed the potion for a minute before looking up into Harry's face. Harry ducked his head. Remus continued to stare at him in question.

"It's fine," said Harry softly. "Go on, drink it."

"Who brewed it?" Remus couldn't help asking.

Again, Harry ducked his head. "Just drink it. Don't worry about who made it."

"Harry…" Remus wanted to know who was supplying him with the Wolfsbane Potion, not only because he was curious about it, but because there was a special way in which he liked the potion made, and if it was made in a way that made him gag too much, he wouldn't be able to stomach it. Since he was no longer young, his stomach had become sensitive to certain potions. If they weren't made well enough or brewed in a way that calmed his stomach, he'd throw it all up and then have stomach cramps for the rest of the evening.

"Honest, it's fine," said Harry. "It's made just the way you like it."

"How do you know?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I just do," said Harry, sounding more annoyed with him. "Now, drink it already."

Remus carefully grasped the goblet and raised it slowly to his lips. He looked over the rim at Harry, who was smiling at him with a knowing look in his eyes. Remus sniffed at the potion, noting that it didn't smell awful and he could sense a hint of what was needed in his potion to keep his stomach from upheaving. It would still taste disgusting, no matter what was done to it, but if it didn't have the one extra ingredient in it . . .

Cautiously, Remus sipped it. He was so shocked by how good it was made he nearly dropped the goblet.

He looked up at Harry. "WHO made this?" he demanded.

Harry smiled. It was infuriating him even more.

"Is it good?" Harry said.

"Good? _Good?_ It's the best tasting Wolfsbane Potion I've had yet! And believe me, I've had plenty. Harry, will you please tell me who made this potion?" He couldn't help himself to another taste; it went down his throat soothingly, mint filling up his senses.

Harry pretended to think about it as he stared at the ceiling, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Umm… no, not yet," he looked at Remus again, smiling. "Not until we have our first date."

Remus choked, bits of potion going everywhere. Harry laughed.

"You want – you honestly want to go on a…"

Harry's smile widened. "Yeah, unless you don't want to. I'll understand…"

Remus stared at him. Wasn't he supposed to be the one that initiated the date and… everything else? When he didn't answer Harry right away, Harry looked at the floor and sighed heavily.

"All right, I understand," he said quietly. "If you don't want to… I figured you wouldn't want to be seen in public with a cripple like me…"

"Harry!" Remus gasped, horrified by what Harry said. "That is not true, and you know it! I would love to go on a date with you. And you're not a cripple."

"Then what would you call me, besides handicapped?" Harry said, exasperated.

"It's true that you're not completely well yet," said Remus. "But that doesn't mean that you're a cripple. Would you call me a cripple because of my condition?"

Harry parted his lips, perhaps about to comment, but then closed them and shook his head.

"Well, then," said Remus, smiling. "I don't consider you to be a cripple either. You've been through a rough ordeal, Harry, and no one blames you for feeling bitter about your physical change, and no one will look down on you because of it. Everyone is grateful to you for saving the world."

"I know," said Harry through clenched teeth. "I've heard it all before."

"And it's true," said Remus gently. "You _are_ a hero."

Harry shook his head gently, but his cheeks were pink. Remus smiled, feeling as if a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. He had a feeling that Harry would be the perfect date.

"So, uh," he said shyly. "Where should we go?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Well, we don't have to go where the students usually go, for their first dates. Been there, done that. Is there any place in London we could go? I haven't been to too many Muggle places."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Remus. "We'll have a little dinner, a little wine, and then back to my place for… whatever else you wish."

Harry was still smiling wide and bright, eyes shining, and face pinker than Remus had ever seen it before. It made Remus feel even better to see Harry so happy. With a smile of his own, Remus drank the rest of his Wolfsbane Potion.

.-.

Remus worried about Harry teaching all by himself, but he knew there was no other way around it. Harry reassured him over and over that he was fine and that if he did need help, he could always ask another teacher or the head boy, or girl, or even a prefect if he so wished. Harry didn't look unsteady on his feet for the last few days anyway, so Remus figured that everything would be fine.

He was still extremely curious about who made the Wolfsbane Potion for him. He thought about Slughorn and the possibility that he made it, but he wasn't sure how Slughorn could have known about adding that extra ingredient into it so that his stomach wouldn't get upset. Maybe Severus had told Slughorn about it before he died? That was a possibility. Remus decided that he would ask Harry during their date, to see if he'd be so inclined as to tell him.

Remus laid curled up in the corner of the Shrieking Shack, tufted tail twitching against his nose. The full moon shone brightly through the broken window, moonbeam falling diagonally through the air to shine the square image of the window on the floor. Remus whined softly and kept to the corner in the shadows where there was no moonlight. He'd thought about lying on the bed, but the light seemed to reach there too, bathing the bed sheets in a blue-gray glow. Closing his eyes, Remus shivered and whimpered, praying the night would soon be over with.

That morning, Remus awoke feeling stiff and sore. He was still lying in the corner, but he was a human again, and his clothes were torn so badly that they looked as if they'd gone through a paper shredder.

Groggily, Remus stood on shaky legs. He made his way out of the shack slowly, wincing when the sunlight hit his eyes. He felt like a vampire as he shielded his eyes, whining and groaning about the light and how it hurt. Any minute now he would be nothing but ashes on the ground, he thought painfully. But, after a few stumbles forward and continuous blinking, he began to adjust to the sunny day, and carefully, slowly, made his way to the castle.

He nearly made it to his room without meeting anyone; James Savage was walking toward his and Harry's quarters, and the moment he saw Remus he doubled his efforts to make it to him. Feeling incompetent (this must be how Harry felt that day when he couldn't make it to his room by himself), he allowed little James to help him to his quarters. Quietly, Remus said the password (he wasn't sure if James heard it or not); the lion statue bounded out of the way, and together they walked in, James holding him in a steady grip as he helped him to his bed.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"No problem, sir," said James as he brought the sheets up to cover him. "I actually came to talk to Professor Potter, but when I saw you, and the state you were in, I thought it would be best if I helped you first."

Remus shut his eyes and sighed in bliss at the feel of his soft bed beneath him. "You're a good kid, Mr. Savage."

"Please call me James," the boy gently reminded him.

"Sorry. Old teacher habits and all that…"

"That's ok," smiled James. He suddenly looked a little nervous. "Um, is this because it was the full moon last night?"

Nothing got by this boy, Remus marveled. Hesitantly, Remus nodded. Little James looked at him thoughtfully, and then smiled softly.

"You're all right now, right?"

"I will be after some rest. How'd Professor Potter get on with class by himself this morning?"

"He looked fine to me," said James. He pursed his lips as he thought back. "Um, but he did seem a little tired afterwards. I think he's resting in his room right now. I was going to see if he was all right…"

"Go ahead and check on him for me, would you? The password is Quidditch maneuvers, unless he's changed it last night."

James nodded. "All right. I guess I'll see you later, Professor."

"Yes," nodded Remus. "If Harry's awake, let him know that I'm in my room and doing fine. I just need some rest."

"Sure, no problem," smiled James. The boy was wonderful, taking care of both his professors like this. He should remember to reward him.

When James left, sleep pulled him in; he couldn't fight it.

.-.

Later that same day, Remus awoke to a knock on his door. It must be Harry or another professor, because no one else would have known the password to make the lion statue get away from the door. As quickly as his body was able to, he sat up. He had to clear his throat a few times before he could tell the person on the other side of the door to come in.

Indeed, it was Harry, and he was smiling and walking perfectly fine. Remus smiled back.

"James told me you were back and I thought I'd see how you were."

Remus's smile turned into a small blush. "I'm feeling better now, thanks. Where is little James anyway?"

"Class," Harry answered easily. "I think it's Herbology." Then Harry had an amused smile on his face. "You can't call him by his first name without the word 'little', can you?"

Remus sighed, "You know why I can't just call him by just his name alone. It's too weird for me."

"It is kind of strange, but I enjoy calling him James," smiled Harry. His eyes were alight with something Remus couldn't put his finger on at the moment. "That boy is heaven sent."

"He sure is," Remus agreed, smiling softly. "Were you awake when he checked on you?"

"Not at first. He decided to stay and watch over me, and then when I woke up and saw him asleep in the chair next to my bed, I woke him up enough to tell him that he can sleep next to me. He was with me until it was time for him to go to class."

"I don't know what we've done to receive such a caring student…"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as if in deep thought, but whatever was on his mind, he didn't voice it.

"Isn't his friends the least bit curious as to where he goes at night?"

"I asked him that same question the last time he came into my room, and he told me that they understand that he's worried about me and wanted to do whatever he could to help. Then again, there are a couple students that found out and are teasing him about it."

"Oh dear," said Remus, frowning. "Some kids can be cruel when they think one of their peers is being a teacher's pet."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I said to him, but James just shrugged it off and said he didn't care what others thought about him. Luckily Mr. Bentley understood. He thinks that James is getting attached to me because James is an orphan."

"That could be one reason," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still say he's just naturally nice, like I was."

Remus smirked. "You were naturally nice?"

Harry pretended to be offended. "I was! I had the audacity to be concerned about you when you were teaching in my third year."

"You were rather audacious, yes," chuckled Remus.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, trying to look affronted, but he was smiling. Remus enjoyed these talks with Harry; it really brightened his mood.

"So," said Harry after a while, sitting on the edge of his bed. "When's the date? This coming weekend?"

Remus's face grew hot. "Um, well… it has to be on a Hogsmeade weekend, because then we don't have to worry about students needing us."

"True. Ok, that's not until next weekend." Harry worried his bottom lip as if he were trying not to pout. "Well, I guess that gives us time to think about where we want to go and get used to the idea of dating." Harry blushed softly, staring at the bed. Then his eyes traveled around, as if ogling Remus's covered body, and then rose to meet his eyes.

"Little James is only a first year, though, so he won't be able to go to Hogsmeade yet."

"Oh, that's right. Well, maybe he could spend time with his friends, then."

"Yeah, he should," Remus concurred. "He shouldn't be spending all his time with us adults."

Harry grinned, green eyes shimmering. "You called me an adult."

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you?" Remus grinned back.

Harry scooted closer to him, and Remus felt as if he should move over to give Harry more room, but Harry placed a hand on the other side of his body and leaned forward. Remus's mind swam as Harry's face drew nearer; it was obvious what Harry was about to do. Remus didn't know whether to move forward and met Harry halfway, or push Harry away and tell him that now wasn't the right time. Their first kiss shouldn't be while he was recovering from his transformation and they were both feeling weary. It should be after their first date and in front of the entrance to Harry's room before parting ways for the night.

But Harry's lips on his were soft, and so very gentle, and Remus couldn't hold back. They kissed gently, sweetly, lips barely parted as they moved over each other, daring not to breathe. Remus raised a hand up and grasped Harry's shoulder as if to push away, but instead he tightened his grip as he felt Harry deepen the kiss. His insides were squirming as he felt Harry's lips part, and instinct kicked in. He parted his own lips to match Harry's, but their kiss was still slow and gentle, and they finally let out a soft, warm breath against each other. Remus shivered.

Just when Remus was about to slip the tip of his tongue into Harry's mouth, there was a knock on the door. Startled, they pulled away. Harry straightened himself out as best he could, and Remus made sure there was enough blankets covering his lap before he said, "Come in."

It was little James. He smiled warmly at them as he walked over, schoolbag still slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, James," said Harry, smiling, trying to look as if he hadn't just been snogging his assistant.

"Hello, Professors," said James. He plunked his bag onto the floor and sighed with relief. He stared at them, and then frowned. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh, no, of course not," said Remus, beaming and also trying to look innocent, placing his entwined hands over his lap. "Did you want to see us about something?"

James nodded. "I was worried about you… both of you, so I thought I'd stop in and see if you two were all right. I already checked Professor Potter's room, and when I saw he wasn't there, I had a feeling he'd be in here checking on you, sir."

"You were right, again," said Remus. "As you can see, we're doing just fine. I was just getting up when you knocked…"

Harry coughed, possibly at how Remus mentioned _getting up_, and Remus kicked him lightly from under the covers.

"Do you want me to leave?" James asked, looking crestfallen. "I can leave if you want me to…"

Remus was about to say: "No, you don't have to leave…" but Harry beat him to the punch and said, "You can wait in my room, James. I'll be there shortly."

James beamed and picked up his schoolbag again, grunting from the weight of all the books in it. "Thanks, Professor! Is it all right if I use one of your quills? Mine broke in half and I don't have any others…"

"Sure," said Harry. "How'd you break your quill?"

Little James blushed, looking ashamed. "Blaine Price did it."

"That lanky, tow-headed Slytherin?"

James nodded despondently. Harry sighed, and Remus understood the look in Harry's eyes: he was feeling empathy for young James.

"I'll see that Professor Slughorn talks to him about it, but don't worry," Harry added from the look on James's face, "I'll make sure Slughorn doesn't tell him that you said anything. I know how bullies are when others tell on them."

"Thank you, Professor," said James. He quickly made his way out of the room.

Alone again, Harry and Remus eyed each other. Remus wasn't sure what to say - should they talk about the kiss that happened just a few minutes ago or should they pretend that nothing happened? He wasn't sure which one was best. He knew a lot about dark creatures and how to defend one's self, but he was still a novice when it came to relationships. During their kiss, when it was just heating up, Remus wanted to pull Harry onto him—straddle his body—and hold him there for as long as he dared, plundering his mouth and running his hands over Harry's body. He enjoyed holding the one he loved, his significant other, and he'd been looking forward to doing that with Harry at that moment, but like everything else, it was taken away from him.

Finally, after a minute of silence, Harry stood carefully and made his way to the door.

"Harry?"

Harry turned, his face a little red, but his eyes were shining. "I should just… ah… go see to James. He might need some help with his homework."

Remus nodded in understanding. Naturally, the students' welfare was first priority for a teacher. Remus wanted to scream to the world how unfair it all seemed at the moment, but then remembered what he had just said to Harry about taking things slow. He really wanted this thing—whatever it was—between them to work, so he didn't want to put any kind of pressure on Harry. However, the look of longing was mirrored in Harry's eyes.

"We have… a week and a half until our date," said Remus with some difficulty. "I would like to talk about what happened—but if you'd rather go…"

"We'll talk tomorrow night," said Harry, blushing softly. "We'll try to, anyway."

"It's Friday tomorrow," said Remus casually.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, plenty of time to talk. We can talk during the weekend too… if you like."

"I would like that," smiled Remus. "Very much."

Harry smiled back. He didn't leave right away, but stared as if having a private battle with himself in his head, and then shook himself out of his stupor and waved. "Good night… Remus."

"Good night, Harry."

Alone, Remus lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling. Well, so much for wanting to hold Harry in his arms.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

It Takes Two – part 6

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R

Warnings: nudity, slash, slight sap/WAFF

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or its characters

.-.

It was Quidditch tryouts that weekend, and Harry was curious as to who was going to be on the team. Last night Remus and Harry had a chance to talk a little, but they were interrupted again by James Savage and then Professor McGonagall. James wanted more help with understanding a couple questions for the homework assignment and McGonagall wanted to talk to them about how things were going with their teaching method.

Because they knew they wouldn't get much more time talking alone, they decided to wait until that weekend to continue with it. Harry wanted to watch the Quidditch tryouts, and Remus was perfectly fine with that, as long as Harry didn't wear himself out.

After a while, Remus began to get worried about him, so he set his work aside for another time and made his way out to the Quidditch pitch. There were quite a few there, flying around and trying to get the team's captain to pick them. It was Gryffindor's team, he noticed, and Remus, being an old lion himself, couldn't help wanting to watch to see how it turned out. He made his way through the throng of students to sit in the stands. Halfway up, he noticed a group of first years huddled together, eyes bright as they watched others fly. It was James Savage and his friends.

"Good afternoon," said Remus. The first years jumped as if they'd been guilty of doing something wrong, but then smiled and sighed with relief when they saw that it was Remus.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," said Lauren Danger. She was sitting on William Bentley's other side, who was in between her and James.

"Hey, Professor," smiled James. Bentley only waved at him curtly before bringing his attention back to the tryouts.

"Hello, Mr. Savage, Miss Danger, Mr. Bentley. How're you all doing today?"

"Great," said James. "But I wish I was able to tryout for Gryffindor."

"Me too," said Bentley, eyeing the players with envy.

"I don't care much for the game, myself," said Lauren. "But it's rather interesting to watch, and it's such a nice day out."

"The weather is rather nice, isn't it?" Remus smiled. "Has anyone seen Harry? Er, Professor Potter, I mean."

"He was down there, on the pitch, last time I saw him," said James, pointing. "I'm not sure if he's still down there, though. I'd imagine he is."

"Professor Lupin? Was Professor Potter really the youngest Seeker ever to play Quidditch?" asked Bentley.

"Yes, he was," smiled Remus. "He loves to fly."

"Doesn't he still fly?" Lauren asked.

Remus frowned, not sure how to explain things to them. He wondered vaguely if James told them about Harry's condition and his inability to fly for long amounts of time. He knew, though, that it was best not to lie to students. Kids were much smarter than one thought.

"He doesn't fly much anymore," he said sadly. "Because his physical handicap keeps him from staying balanced and stable. Haven't you noticed how he has to steady himself from time to time, or how he has a hard time keeping upright?"

The first year Gryffindors nodded, frowning.

"That's too bad," said Bentley. "I would have liked to see him fly."

"Me too," said James. He looked over at the crowd on the pitch as if trying to find Harry among them. "I would really like to see his flying skills in action."

"Perhaps you could ask him one day to tell you about the games he'd played."

"Yeah, I think I—"

Lauren suddenly gasped, eyes wide and mouth open. Remus, James, and William stared at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

Lauren pointed, eyes still wide. They followed her finger. She was pointing at someone in the air… on a broom… on a very fast broom.

Remus's jaw dropped. It was Harry!

James stood suddenly and thrust his fist into the air. "Yeah!! Go, Professor Potter!!"

Everyone else in the stands stared at James, confused, but then they scanned the skies and sure enough there was Harry, on a broom, and flying as if it were going out of style.

"HARRY!" Remus cried, feeling his heart plunge into his stomach. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. If Harry stayed on his broom for too long, doing stunts like that, he might fall! He'd lose his grip and slip off, and Remus didn't think he'd be quick enough to soften Harry's blow, like Dumbledore had done that one day during Harry's third year.

"This is awesome!" shouted Bentley, also standing. "Professor Potter's flying! My God, it was like he was listening to me or something! Wow—look at him go! He's incredible!"

Throat tight with dread and emotion, Remus quickly ran down to the pitch, forcing his way through the crowd that had gathered to watch Harry fly. Panicking, Remus stole a broom from someone's hand, mounted it, and then took off after Harry. He didn't care much for flying, but he wasn't afraid either. He'd flown a few times, taking Quidditch tryouts during his years at Hogwarts only because James Potter and Sirius goaded him to, but he was never picked. His heart was never in Quidditch really, and he'd kept telling them that, but they didn't seem to care. It seemed to Remus that they only cared about getting their friends on the team.

Remus finally reached the area where Harry was flying and came to a shaky halt. Harry didn't notice him for a while, and when he finally did, he flew over to Remus, cheeks flush, hair wind-blown, and eyes bright.

"Oy, Remus, what're you doing up here?" Harry breathed.

"I was just about to ask you the same question!" Remus growled, his stomach churning. "You're not supposed to be flying!"

"Not for too long, I know," sighed Harry. "I couldn't help it, Remus—watching all those students up in the air, flying, having a great time… I was itching to be up in the sky again. I couldn't help it…"

"Well, you've had your time, now let's go back down…"

"Why? I'm perfectly fine. I'll land when I start feeling woozy, I promise."

"Harry, please… I'm begging you, please just land now before anything happens."

"I know you're worried, but honestly, it's ok…" Harry trailed off, his eyes unfocused. Fear spread fast through Remus's body, and at first he couldn't move from the sheer intensity of it, but then when he saw Harry's body begin shaking uncontrollably, Remus was by his side, helping him get to solid ground.

"It's all right… I've got you…"

Remus didn't have time to feel angry, although he knew he should be. Once Harry was back on his feet, he had to help Harry keep his balance as they made their way back inside the castle. Many onlookers stared as Remus and Harry made their way across the pitch, but Remus didn't care. All that he cared about at the moment was Harry and getting him to a bed.

James and his friends were suddenly behind them, surrounding them, helping them to the hospital wing. Harry pleaded Remus not to bring him there, that he'd rather go up to his room, but there were too many stairs, and the hospital wing was much closer.

"We'll be with you, Professor," said James. "Don't worry."

Harry did smile from that, but then his smile faded when he saw the look in Remus's eyes. He laid his head onto Remus's shoulder as they slowly made their way into the hospital; Harry's shaking was getting worse.

When Madame Pomfrey saw them, she rushed over to help get Harry into a bed. Remus quickly explained the situation. The three first years looked on with worried faces.

"Honestly, Harry, you should have known better," Pomfrey was saying as she waved her wand over Harry, checking him over. "Your body isn't made for flying anymore."

Harry was frowning even harder, and Remus wished he could do something to make Harry feel better. Madame Pomfrey was right, though; Harry should have known better.

"Mr. Malfoy, please fetch me the Draft of Peace."

"Oh, hell…" Harry bemoaned at the sound of Malfoy's name. Remus felt so helpless, watching Harry shake like mad. To try easing Harry, Remus ran his fingers through Harry's hair and wiped his forehead.

"You'll be just fine now, Harry," he pacified. "Just stay calm and take deep breathes…"

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but he shut his eyes and breathed in and out deeply. He remembered the routine he'd been taught at St. Mungo's when he first found out about his injury.

"Here," said Pomfrey. "Sit up carefully and drink this."

Remus helped Harry to sit up enough so that he could take a few gulps of the potion. The Draft of Peace was used to help calm a person down and make them mellow out for a few hours, and when Harry's condition got bad enough he had to take some. It couldn't cure Harry's injury, but it helped his body to calm down faster.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw Potter in here," said Malfoy at the foot of Harry's bed. "It's his home away from home away from home."

"You've done what you're supposed to, now go see to the other patients," snapped Remus. Malfoy's gibes at Harry weren't going to help Harry's condition any.

Malfoy huffed, sticking his nose into the air, and stormed away. Madame Pomfrey made a displeased noise.

James, Bentley, and Lauren huddled around the bed Harry was lying in and looked on anxiously. Remus continued to run his fingers through Harry's fringe.

"Ok, I take it back," said Bentley sadly. "I don't want to see Professor Potter on his broom after all."

"He could have fell…" Lauren sniffled.

"…And died…" said James quietly, choking back tears.

"He'll be fine in a day or two," said Remus reassuringly.

"Why does that happen to him when he's flying?" James asked. "I don't understand…"

"It all has to do with the physical state of his body," Remus tried explaining. "If he does anything too physical, then his body weakens and his muscles give out, and he has to recharge his energy by lying down for a few hours… or days, depending on how bad his attack is."

"His attack?"

"His body's sudden fallen condition, or like when some people get heart attacks… except it's his whole body that goes out."

"Oh, Professor Potter!" Lauren sobbed into her hands.

"There are Healers at St. Mungo's that are still looking into a cure for him. In the meantime, he must take it easy."

Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet, so he heard everything, but he was in such a state of peace, he didn't feel like talking. Sinking back into the bed a little more, Harry sighed deeply, feeling somewhat drowsy.

Remus noticed and was about to say something when Madame Pomfrey beat him to it.

"Everyone out now and let Harry sleep."

"I was just about to say that," said Remus. "Come on, you three, back to your common room."

They didn't want to leave, but did as they were told. Remus stopped at the threshold of the door and looked back, watching as Madame Pomfrey made Harry more comfortable before shutting the curtains around his bed. Remus wanted to stay by Harry's side more than anything, but he had classes to prepare for tomorrow. He was now glad that he agreed to aid Harry in his job.

.-.

A couple days later, Harry was finally back to his old self. Remus substituted for Harry the whole time, but he didn't mind. It brought him back to the days when he taught at Hogwarts during Harry's third year. Pausing in his work, Remus thought back to those days when he was teaching Harry the Patronus Charm. Although Harry was only thirteen, Remus could see the man that Harry was becoming, and it had filled him with a sense of pride.

Looking at Harry now, sitting at the extra work desk in their office grading papers, he realized how right he was back then. Harry really was a great man. It wasn't just Harry's magical powers that made him so great; it was Harry himself.

Sensing he was being stared at, Harry looked up. When he saw Remus looking at him, he smiled, and in turn that made Remus smile. Harry blushed and went back to work.

Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, therefore so was their date. Remus hadn't decided where to take Harry yet, and it aggravated him. He hadn't gone to many places in London, and he wanted to take Harry somewhere special. Subtly, Remus opened a drawer from his desk and took out a London brochure. Looking at all the places listed, it made him even more nervous. What if Harry didn't like where he brought him? What if he made a fool of himself?

He shouldn't dwell on it at the moment, because he had work to do. Quietly, he put the brochure away and went back to preparing lessons for their classes next week. Best to have it all done ahead of time then waiting.

Minutes later, the sound of Harry yawning and stretching drew Remus's gaze away from his work and up at Harry.

"Tired?" he asked, concerned.

"A little," Harry admitted. "I got quite a lot done, though."

"Just take a break, then," said Remus. He tried to go back to his own work, but Harry standing shakily from his seat and hanging onto the desk for balance kept bringing his gaze up to him. He observed Harry's movements for about a minute before getting up and coming to his aid. "Here, let me help…"

"I'm fine…" Harry tried to reason with him, but Remus was hearing nothing of it.

"You're not fine, Harry, you're shaking and unsteady. Here, hold onto me…"

Harry blushed as he brought an arm up around Remus's shoulders and laid his head onto one, nose just about pressed into Remus's chest. Remus wrapped an arm about Harry's body, and together they slowly walked down the hallway and to Harry's sleeping chambers.

"Password's changed," Harry told him softly.

"What is it now?"

"Foe Glass."

The Indian woman in the painting nodded, lifted her hand, and the portrait swung open. Carefully, Remus helped Harry over the threshold and steered him to his bed. Harry plopped down, trying to stay sitting, but ended up falling backwards and landing on his back. He let out an irritated huff when he discovered that he wasn't able to stay up.

"It's all right, Harry, I'll help you with your clothes…"

Harry colored. "Thank you, Remus. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You'd probably have Dobby helping you instead," Remus grinned.

"Merlin, no," he bemoaned, almost teasingly. "Not that. Anything but that."

Remus chuckled, shucking off Harry's trousers and unbuttoning his shirt. He tried his best not to get any kind of sexual pleasure out of undressing Harry, but his hormones were having a mind of their own, and soon his trousers were tenting. He did his best to hide it from Harry.

"Think you'd have enough energy to get into your pajamas?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed in annoyance, most likely from having to depend on someone to dress him, and tried to sit up again. He leaned on his elbows to stay up, but he was trembling, so Remus took that as a no, and went to the dresser that held Harry's garments. He found a good pair of pajamas (red, cottony ones with a lion symbol on the pocket) and gently helped Harry into them. Harry was flushed red, mostly from embarrassment at his state of well-being.

"It's ok, Harry, it's only me," Remus soothed.

"That's why I…" Harry stopped, blushing as he realized what he was about to say. "Er, nothing."

"What?" Remus pried, staring into Harry's face.

"Nothing," repeated Harry. "It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it was nothing, because it didn't sound like nothing to me. Please tell me."

Harry shook his head, face growing even redder. "No… don't worry about it."

"Should I guess what you were going to say, then? Hmm, maybe I will…"

"No!" Harry said, mortified.

"Hmm, let's see… I said that it was only me, and you said 'that's why I…' which must mean that you were going to mention me . . . so that must mean that you were going to say something like 'that's why I'm embarrassed'?"

Harry opened his mouth, perhaps to object, but then closed it again and shook his head, cheeks red.

"Yeah, I think that's it," said Remus. "You've been awfully blushy around me lately, even before I told you how I felt, so that means that you're embarrassed about me undressing you."

"Do you blame me?" Harry suddenly retaliated, Gryffindor courage finally showing through. "Here I am, weak as a kitten and unable to even dress myself, and here you are, a good-looking man that lo—is attracted to me, taking off my clothes for me… seeing me nearly naked… so, yeah, of course I'm embarrassed!"

Remus couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. "There really is no need, Harry. You've got the same equipment as me."

"But it's mine," said Harry, blushing an even darker shade of red.

Remus couldn't argue with that. "This is true…"

"And you…" Harry began, but then gasped when Remus slid his underpants off. Remus could tell that Harry needed a clean pair.

Harry lay there, red faced, eyes everywhere but at Remus, and legs together as tightly as he possibly can, considering his weakened state. Although his body was sapped of energy at the moment, his libido was not. Harry was half-hard and it was lying off to the side, tip poking out from its foreskin. Remus couldn't help staring at it as he began to slip on Harry's pajama bottoms.

He didn't want to be a perv, but it was right there, staring him in the face, and Remus didn't know what to do or say as he knelt there at Harry's feet, frozen. 'I can't take advantage of Harry while he's weak,' he told himself. 'It's wrong… and we haven't even had our first date yet.'

"Remus?" Harry said softly.

Remus looked up. Harry's face was still red, but his eyes were shining with emotion. He dared wonder what was going on in that head of his.

"Yes, Harry?" he whispered.

"Are you—" Harry swallowed. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to put my pajamas on?"

Remus felt his face grow hot. "Um, sorry about that. It's just that… uh, well, it's…" he gestured curtly at Harry's state of undress. "It's right i there /i , and…"

Harry's blush deepened and he nodded. "Yes, but you do realize that if you started something, I'd be upset?"

He knew it. "Yeah, I know, and I apologize, Harry. I know it's inappropriate for me to be doing anything like that to you, especially since we haven't had our date yet…"

"No," said Harry quickly. "That's not why I'd be upset."

Remus stared. "What?"

Harry smiled softly, cheeks pink. "I'd be upset because I wouldn't be able to do much to you, with how weak I am."

Relief spread through his body. "Oh, Harry… you know that if I did do anything to you, I wouldn't worry about you not returning the favor. I'd be more worried about taking advantage of you."

"Unless I want you to…"

"What?" Remus gasped, not sure he heard him correctly.

"Nothing," said Harry, blushing harder.

"It's wrong, anyway," mumbled Remus, as though trying to convince himself of the fact. "You're not in a well enough state to do anything sexual. You need rest."

"Maybe it would help me feel better."

Remus shook his head. "It's too strenuous. It'll wear you out just as much as flying does."

Harry frowned, laying the side of his face on the bed. Remus felt an awful twist in his gut. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Harry.

"I—I know you're right," whispered Harry. "My head understands what you're saying…"

Remus slid Harry's bottoms up quickly, carefully pulling them over Harry's erection, which was slowly ebbing.

"But your heart is troubling you," Remus stated. He clearly understood Harry's feelings on the matter. "I know, Harry… I feel the same way."

"It's not fair!" Harry roared. "Why must I be the one stuck with this sort of injury? Why couldn't I just lose a limb or have another scar on my body? Why this? Why this weakness? It's just not fair."

Remus laid his head on top of Harry's thigh; it quivered under him. He placed a hand over the other thigh. That one was quivering hard too.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus sighed. "I wish I could help you, but I can't. You'll just have to wait it out and see if the Healers at St. Mungo's finds you a cure."

Harry choked. "There is no cure. I'm sure they're just humoring me."

"Don't say that. Of course they'll find you one. They have the top Healers in the country working on it."

"They don't care, Remus! They're only doing it to look good. And on the off chance that one of them does find a cure, that Healer will milk it for all it's worth, enjoying the limelight. Who wouldn't want to be the one to cure the great savior of the wizarding world?"

Remus quickly stood and started helping Harry with his pajama top on. "Please don't talk like that, Harry. You're only going to make yourself feel worse by thinking negatively. I'm certain that even if they don't find a cure, your body will get better on its own. So please don't say things that'll make you more upset. Especially the state that you're in."

He can see the doubt in Harry's eyes, but Harry didn't say anything further on the subject. Gently, Remus got Harry into bed and made sure Harry was comfortable. In a few hours time, he was sure that Harry would feel loads better. Just in case, Remus was going to magically set his alarm to go off an hour sooner than Harry's. He wanted to check on him before he woke up.

"Get a good night's sleep. I'm sure you'll feel much better in the morning. If you're having a hard time thinking positively, just think about what we should do on our first date."

That got a smile out of Harry. "Yeah, ok…"

Remus leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry grumbled in annoyance.

"Is that all I get?"

Remus hesitated. He knew what Harry wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was right to do that at the moment. When Harry's eyes saddened, Remus's resolve crumbled and he gave in and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry kissed back quickly before Remus could move away.

"Good night, Harry," said Remus quietly. "Pleasant dreams."

Harry gave him a tired smile. "Good night."

Remus's night was filled with dreams of a naked Harry, dancing on top of the lake, full moon reflecting on the water's surface.

TBC

AN: I've had a couple people ask me about my other fics. Well, right now I'm working on this one and my fic A Vampire's Soul (which you can find on my LJ or on AFF), so those are being seen to at the moment. My muse hasn't been in the mood for anything else (which is good, because I really want to finish these two fics this summer, before the next book comes out). My muse and I humbly apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

**It Takes Two**- part seven

Pairings: Remus/Harry

Rating: R

Notes: Harry and Remus finally go on their first date. I don't really know much about London places, so whatever pasta place there is in London, that's where they are.

More author notes at end of the chapter.

Also, I guess I need to point out that I'm not Indian, I just really like them. Plus, I wanted to be different with the portrait to Harry's quarters.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

.-.

It was said to be the best pasta place in London, and knowing that Harry would be happy no matter where he took him, he figured it was perfect. Harry wasn't that picky of an eater, and pasta was said to be romantic. At least, Remus hoped it was.

It had been years since he'd been on a date, and the very first one he'd been on wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Then the date with Sirius was amusing, but it seemed to be more of a lark to Sirius, whom didn't believe in dating. He figured that if you were going to be together, you should get to know each other better in the bedroom first before anything else. Because according to Sirius, if you aren't pleased in bed, you wouldn't be pleased with anything else.

Remus didn't believe that. He knew that in order for sex to be anything but spectacular, you'd have to really like the person in the first place. Not saying that he didn't like Harry right now, just that he wanted his feelings for him to grow, and he heard that the more you love a person the better sex was.

Thankfully, Harry seemed to be feeling well enough to go on their date. If Harry was even a little shaky, Remus was going to take a rain check. But as it was, Harry was by his side, smiling. Remus almost grasped Harry's hand, but thought better of it in case it bothered anyone. Besides, what would people think if they saw him, a thirty-something with an eighteen year old?

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," smiled Remus.

The place wasn't too packed, but it seemed to be busy enough to keep the waiters and waitresses on their toes. They were ushered to a table, ordered drinks, and then sat in silence for a while. Every time Remus looked over at Harry, Harry would smile at him, cheeks ablaze. The silence was unnerving him, so he decided to try saying something.

"So, uh, do you like this place?"

"It's fine," said Harry. He unrolled the napkin from his silverware and placed the napkin on his lap. Remus was about to say something else, but the waiter arrived and set down their drinks along with two straws. Harry immediately peeled the paper from his, took out his straw, and began sucking down his water. Remus slowly followed suit as he thanked the waiter.

"I'll be right back to take your order," said the waiter, whose name was Ted according to his nametag.

When Ted left, Remus caught Harry watching him walk away.

"Harry!"

"What?" said Harry, blinking owlishly and innocently.

"I saw that," warned Remus.

"Saw what?"

"The way you were eyeing the waiter."

Harry grinned, and Remus wasn't sure if he should be annoyed, upset, or amused.

"Aww, are you jealous?" Harry cooed.

Remus narrowed his eyes, trying to look serious about it, but Harry only laughed.

"Oh my God, you i _are /i _ jealous!" Harry snickered.

"Just keep those beautiful eyes off the waiter's arse," growled Remus, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

Harry kept grinning, apparently amused by Remus's unmistakable jealousy. Remus tried to bring them back to a normal conversation.

"Anyway, do you know what you want?"

Harry picked up the menu and flipped through it. "Um, I dunno… maybe we should just buy ourselves a giant plate of spaghetti to share."

"Sounds like a plan," said Remus. He didn't know what he wanted to eat either.

Soon, the waiter came over to take their orders. Remus kept glancing at Harry to make sure he was keeping his eyes on anything except the waiter. When Ted left, taking their menus, Remus saw Harry's eyes roam Ted's backside again, so he kicked him under the table.

"Hey!" Harry huffed. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I'm your date, Harry," Remus said in a rough whisper. "I don't want to see you ogling other men during it."

"I wasn't ogling him," Harry retorted. He started to rearrange the silverware on the table, as if nervous.

"Then what do you call it?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I was… comparing."

Remus snorted. "Comparing?"

"Yes," said Harry, smirking. "His arse is nice, I'll give him that, but there's something missing…"

"Old age?"

Harry snorted. "No. It's just not the same as your arse."

"Oh, have you been looking at my arse, then?"

"Of course I have," grinned Harry, eyes shining. "And I must say, it's a very, i _very /i _ nice arse. I enjoy watching it as you walk…"

Remus made a nervous hand gesture. "Shh! Do you want everyone to hear you?"

Harry laughed, looking quite amused by it all. "I love the way your hips sway slightly and the length of your strides as you walk… I love how the muscles in your back move, too… I just want to run my hands up and down it, and feel your warm body beneath mine as I…" Harry paused, looking away with pink cheeks.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "As you what?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, never mind."

"I'll—" Remus began, but then clamped his mouth shut when the waiter came over with their food. He opted to talk about it later. They ate their food, silent except for small talk once in a while.

But Remus couldn't help think about what Harry had said. Harry fantasized about Remus being under him? Remus was the kind that didn't mind being on top or bottom, but he figured Harry to be a bottom. Maybe Harry was both too, just that Harry'd been thinking about topping Remus more than bottoming for him? Perhaps Harry was about to say that he wanted to ride Remus . . . that way Harry would still be bottoming and . . . .

He was so deep into his thoughts that he jumped when he felt Harry's foot brush against his shin. Then Harry lowered his foot down to Remus's foot.

"Harry?" Remus said, almost in a squeak.

Harry was smiling coyly as he continued to play footsie with him. Remus tried to retreat, but Harry's foot kept finding some part of him under the table. Remus hissed for Harry to stop, but Harry just gave him an innocent look and continued. Remus was going to have a talk with him when they were done.

When they finished their meal, they decided to get a slice of pie for dessert. Harry got chocolate, which helped Harry feel better, and Remus got apple a la mode. Remus watched out of the corner of his eye how Harry would look as he enjoyed his pie, licking the spoon as if it were a lover. Unbiddenly, Remus's trousers felt tight.

Not wanting his arousal to embarrass him any longer, Remus ate quickly, and then signaled for the bill. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, but Remus didn't want to answer his questioning look. Once the bill was paid and Harry was done eating, they made their way back to Hogwarts.

"Are we taking the Knight Bus again?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded, unsure if it was safe enough for him to talk now without sounding breathy. He secretly took out his wand, held it out, and then the Knight Bus was standing before them. They got on straightaway.

He made sure they were on their usual bed on the bus, away from others, before he spoke.

"All right, Harry, tell me what you were about to say, and explain about what you meant by me being under you."

Harry went crimson and looked out the bus window. The scenery zipped by; mailboxes, signs, lampposts, buildings, and other things leaped out of the way as the Knight Bus sped along. Remus was about to speak again when the bus made a sudden stop and they toppled over onto the bed. Harry fell on top of him.

"All right?" Remus asked, grasping Harry's shoulders gently.

Harry nodded, cheeks stained red. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine…"

When the bus jolted forward again, Remus hung onto Harry tightly so that he didn't go flying. Remus wasn't so sure about riding the Knight Bus anymore. Perhaps they should make sure not to do much traveling in the future.

Harry was about to get off Remus, but then Remus had an idea. He wasn't sure if it'll work, but he decided to try anyway. He knew that he shouldn't be flirting with Harry so soon after their first date, but Harry's warm body against his was tormenting his poor libido; it had been too long.

He kept a hold on Harry, making it so that Harry couldn't get off him, smiling all the while. Harry looked even more embarrassed.

"Harry," Remus whispered so that others wouldn't hear him. "Do you fantasize about me being underneath you? Do you want to dominate me?"

"Remus!" Harry gasped, flushing deeply. Harry looked everywhere but at Remus's face, and then settled for laying his head onto Remus's chest. Out of instinct, Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's back and held tight, yet not too tight. He wasn't sure what Harry was comfortable with at the moment.

He leaned closer to Harry's ear and whispered, "If you want to top me for our first time, that's all right with me."

Harry's head shot up, eyes glittering. "You—you mean it?"

Remus smiled, cheeks going warm, but he didn't look away from Harry's piercing gaze. "Yes, Harry. I mean it."

They stared at one another as if sizing up the situation. It was all out in the open, thought Remus, and now Harry can take more initiative if he wanted. Just because Harry was younger and now more fragile, didn't mean that Harry had to be the bottom in their relationship. Perhaps Harry topping would be for the better. They had as much time as they wanted to figure it out.

"Remus…" Harry began, but was interrupted when the bus arrived at their stop. Harry opened his mouth as if to quickly say something, but Remus gently placed two fingers against his lips.

"Tell me later," he said softly. He helped Harry to his feet and together they slowly made their way off the bus and back to Hogwarts. They didn't speak a word to each other on the way there, but Remus kept a hand on the smaller part of Harry's back in a comforting and supporting gesture. Harry looked over at him and smiled.

.-.

They made it to Harry's room without any complications. When the Indian woman in the portrait noticed them, she raised a hand in gesture, and before they said the password, she spoke.

" i _How /i . _You have a visitor, Brave Harry."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Is it James?" Remus asked.

The Indian woman nodded. "Indeed it is, Brave Wolf."

Remus blushed. "Um…"

"Don't mind her," said Harry, looking as if he were about to laugh. "She has names like that for everyone in the castle. She used to call me 'Brave Scar', but I asked her to just call me Harry. She wouldn't do it without the word 'Brave' before it."

"It means 'warrior' in my language," said the Indian woman kindly. "It is disrespectful not to address one with the appropriate title."

"What should we call you, then?" Remus asked. "Besides Indian woman?"

"I believe I was called Minnehaha back when I was alive," said the Indian woman. "You may call me that if you so wish."

"All right, Minnehaha," said Remus. "Why is James in the room?"

"I believe Little Brave Buck is here because he got in fight with another young Brave, and wanted to see Brave Harry. He is asleep right now."

"Oh no," gasped Harry. Remus had an idea of what Harry was thinking, and Harry didn't waste any time in saying the password. Remus quickly followed Harry inside. Little James was lying in Harry's bed, asleep just as Minnehaha said, and had one hand bandaged up. Harry fidgeted, acting as if he didn't know whether he should wake James up or not, or if he should sit on the edge of the bed, or crawl into the bed and spoon up against James.

"Maybe we should let him sleep," whispered Remus. "I'm sure he'll tell you everything that happened when he wakes up."

Harry finally sat himself down in his chair next to a desk, frowning at James's still form. "I really hope he didn't land himself into trouble. I don't want to punish him."

"I'm sure he was already punished, if I know McGonagall well enough," said Remus. He stood beside Harry, rubbing one of his shoulders gently. "You really like little James, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Harry softly. "How can I not? He is like me in lots of ways."

"He's his own person too," said Remus. "Don't forget that."

"I won't," said Harry. After staring at James for a while, Harry closed his eyes as if in pain, and bowed his head. Remus began rubbing his shoulders. Harry was stiff under his hands, but he was shaking.

"Will you be all right?" Remus asked. "Do you need to lay next to him?"

Harry shook his head, but it was inevitable that he did need to lie down. Remus helped Harry to stand and brought him over to the bed. Very carefully, Harry lay down behind James and spooned up against him. James mumbled something in his sleep and scooted backwards into Harry's body. Remus saw Harry relax visibly into James, eyes closing.

After a minute of staring at them, Remus suddenly remembered something. "Oi, Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry said sleepily.

"You said that you'd tell me who it was that made me the Wolfsbane Potion after our date was over. Will you tell me now?"

He knew he was being unfair asking the question now, while Harry was tired and about ready to fall asleep, but Remus's curiosity was getting the better of him.

However, Harry smiled, and Remus could tell that Harry had something up his sleeve.

"Oh, I'll tell you… but not right now. This Friday, after dinner, you'll find out when you come downstairs to the dungeons and into the room located next to Professor Slughorn's office."

"Isn't that where he prepares his potions?"

"Yeah…" said Harry, grinning impishly. "It is. Don't forget, ok?"

Remus was going to ask Harry for more information, but Harry had fallen asleep. Deciding to play it Harry's way, for now, Remus quietly exited the room. When the portrait shut, Minnehaha was giggling softly. He turned around and stared at her questioningly.

"You really love him, don't you?" she smiled.

Remus's cheeks grew hot. "Er, well…"

"It's all right," she said, beaming. "I approve."

.-.

The rest of the week went by relatively well. Remus learned that little James had indeed gotten into a fight with a first year Slytherin by the name of Blaine Price. Apparently, Price decided to tease James about how close he was getting with Harry, and he pushed James too far by mentioning Harry's condition, and James went and hit Price in the face. Unfortunately for James, he didn't know how to punch correctly, and ended up injuring his hand in the process. He also did it in front of Professor McGonagall without realizing it, and had gotten points taken away and was given detention this Friday.

Little James wanted to talk to Harry about it, to rave about the unfairness of it all and the fact that his detention was during a Friday night, and was hoping that Harry would get him out of it, but Harry didn't. As much as Harry wanted to help, he couldn't, so James was upset which in turn upset Harry. Remus had to counsel them both, separately.

"This way," he reasoned with Harry, "you won't be hindered with James when we go down to the dungeons and you show me just whom it is that's making me my Wolfsbane Potion."

Harry smiled, cheeks alight. "Yeah… but I'll be going down first, and after a few minutes, you follow."

Harry must have wanted to get things prepared first before Remus got there. It was understandable, so he agreed to wait a few minutes after Harry had left the table.

At dinner, Remus sat between Slughorn and McGonagall. Conversation was reasonably light for a while, and then became interesting.

"That James Savage sure has taken a liking to you and Harry," said McGonagall.

"Harry, mostly," Remus admitted. "And Harry has taken a liking to James, too."

"So I've noticed," said McGonagall. She looked as if she were fighting a smile. "But I don't want Harry to start spoiling the boy…"

"Did you know that he's an orphan?"

"Yes, I did know that," McGonagall nodded. "And I understand he is going through hard times, like Harry did. I fully understand the situation and that it drew them to one another."

Remus nodded, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Incidentally, Remus, I heard about the date you went on with Harry."

Remus choked, spraying Pumpkin juice all over the table. It drew most of the other teacher's attention, including some students that were sitting near the head table. Slughorn patted Remus on the back as Remus coughed and sputtered.

"How—how did you--?"

"The portraits, of course," said McGonagall primly. "Honestly, Remus, you should have known better. It's hard to keep secrets from the headmaster or headmistress of this school thanks to them."

"Was it Minnehaha that told you?" Remus asked, feeling embarrassed and annoyed.

"She told the Fat Lady, who told Violet, who in turn told a few other portraits until it reached Dumbledore. He told me the other night about it."

His career was flashing before his eyes. Surely Professor McGonagall wouldn't fire them for going on a date? Harry was of age, after all, and they were capable adults and both understood that they needed to keep their private lives separate from work.

"Please, Professor, don't fire us—I mean, don't fire Harry. I'd still technically be employed by Harry, but if you fire Harry…"

"Calm down, Remus, I won't sack Harry," she said, sweeping her wand over the table to clean up the juice that Remus had sprayed all over. "I don't like that you're dating him, however. It has nothing to do with your choice in partner, believe me. I just don't think it is right to be seeing someone who is working with you _and_ is officially your boss. Those kind of relationships don't always turn out so well."

He completely understood what she was saying; she was worried that their relationship would end in ruin because they worked together.

"I've thought about all of this already, Professor," he said, trying not to panic. "And no matter how many times I thought about it, my mind always came with an excuse to stay with Harry: I love him; he needs me; he would be even more miserable if I ended things; I would be miserable; our work would suffer; James Savage would be unhappy and would try getting us back together; James wouldn't have a family…"

Remus surprised even himself with that last statement. Was that really another reason why he didn't want to break things off with Harry? McGonagall was staring at him, looking both amazed and shocked.

"I see," she said after a moment. "Well, whatever my thoughts on the subject is doesn't seem to matter anyway, since Dumbledore approved of it."

Remus nearly choked again, but this time he was able to swallow more of his juice than spit it out.

"What?" he gasped. "Dumbledore is all right with it?"

"Apparently so," McGonagall sniffed. "He said that you're just what Harry needs."

"Then, this means that I can stay with Harry?" Remus said, hardly believing his luck.

"Yes, you can… but I implore you, Remus—keep your relationship professional when in the classroom. I don't want students coming to me and complaining about you two getting too mushy with each other."

"No problem there, Professor," smiled Remus.

About a half hour later, Remus saw Harry get up from his place on the other side of the staff table (Remus wasn't sure why Harry didn't sit next to him this time, but it looked as if he were having an interesting chat with Professor Sprout about something) and he started down the stairs that led to the dungeons.

Remus waited as he had been ordered, and when five minutes had passed, Remus excused himself and slowly made his way down to the dungeons. His curiosity was peaking; he couldn't wait to see just whom it was that was making his Wolfsbane Potion for him. On the way there, many candidates floated through his head, and even Draco Malfoy made his way to the front of his mind. It was possible.

He made it to the Potions room. The door was ajar, and Remus wondered if Harry was ready for him yet or if he needed more time. After a minute hesitation, Remus knocked.

"Come in," said Harry from the other side of the door.

Remus opened the door the rest of the way slowly, almost afraid of what or who he'd see, but when he saw that only Harry was in the room standing next to five different large, bubbling cauldrons, he could only stand and stare in confusion. Harry was smiling, looking rather smug. Remus was still confused.

"Ok, Harry, what's going on? Who is this mystery person that makes my potions?"

Still grinning, Harry spread his arms out as if introducing the entire room to Remus, and then did a little bow.

"You're looking at him."

Remus stared, not sure if he heard that correctly.

"Um, would you care to repeat that? I thought I heard you say that… that you're the one that's making the potions."

Harry beamed, nodding briskly. "That's right."

Remus's jaw dropped. "YOU? Harry, you're the one that made my Wolfsbane Potion? But I thought you weren't that good at potions?"

"Not when Snape was teaching," Harry explained quickly. "But his directions are perfect."

"I don't follow you," said Remus, perplexed.

Harry spun around quickly, picked up a book, and held it out to Remus. "This is Snape's old Advanced Potions textbook. It was given to me in my sixth year, and toward the end of the semester, I stashed it in the Room of Requirement. Before I started teaching here again, I quickly took it out of the Room of Requirement and since then I've been using it to brew potions."

"But how'd you know about that special ingredient that you have to add, otherwise I'd be bringing it back up?"

Harry turned a couple pages in the Potions book and then pointed to a spot. "Right here it says that sometimes older werewolves get weaker stomachs after consuming the potion for so long, so this ingredient, a mint base, should be added. Too much of it, however, will ruin the potion, so it had to be exact in order for it to work."

"That's all in Severus's handwriting," said Remus, awed.

"Yes," smiled Harry. "And I've also made the Blood-replenishing Potions, Pepper-up Potions, Sleeping Draughts, and Draft of Peace." In which, Madam Pomfrey was pleased, because usually Severus made them, and when he'd died, the potions hadn't been the same. Pomfrey had to make them herself, and even though she was good at making them, she was no master.

"Draco didn't make that one?" said Remus, remembering that Harry had to take the Draft of Peace that one day.

"Nope," Harry grinned. "It was one I made. It's nice to know that I can make these potions perfectly by following Snape's instructors and not worry if they'd cause more damage to others than help."

Remus walked over to the boiling cauldron that he knew was full of the Wolfsbane Potion. He inhaled the fumes sharply and sighed in contentment. Harry really did a good job, even if he was following Severus's instructors instead of what was originally printed in the book.

"I made a new batch for the next full moon," said Harry, indicating the cauldron that Remus was just sniffing. "It's in two weeks, right?"

Remus looked up at Harry and smiled. "You've really come a long way, Harry. I'm so very proud of you."

"Thanks," said Harry, blushing and putting his hands behind his back. Remus couldn't help going to him; Harry was looking so adorable as he stood there: red-cheeked, hair sticking up everywhere, and little smudges of something on his face. Remus stopped about two inches away from Harry and took out a handkerchief to wipe at one of the smudges.

"No wonder you've been more tired lately than usual. I thought it was just because of your condition." Remus reflected. Potion-making required the use of one's magical energy as well – not just spells.

Harry shook his head carefully, because Remus was still cleaning off his left cheek.

"You weren't this dirty during dinner," mused Remus. "What were you working on?"

Harry frowned slightly and shook his head. "It was nothing…"

"I can tell that you're lying, Harry," Remus accused. "You know that if there's anything I can do to help, I will. So what is it?"

"Just—I'm just trying to make a certain potion that I've been having difficulties with getting right, that's all. So, what did McGonagall have to say? I saw you talking with her at dinner."

Remus knew that Harry was changing the subject because he didn't wish to talk about whatever it was that he was working on, so he decided to let it go for now. He would find out what Harry was doing sooner or later.

"McGonagall was just telling me how she's worried about us starting a relationship. I told her that we knew that we had to keep our personal lives and work separate. She doesn't think we'll last too long because we work together… and because you're technically my boss."

Harry scoffed. "If it wasn't for us working together, we wouldn't have a relationship. I wonder if she's just jealous of us."

Remus snorted. "I doubt that that's the reason, Harry. She sounded genuinely worried for us."

"Well, if anything did happen, it wouldn't be because we work together. I'd still be paying you for helping me, no matter what."

Remus admired Harry's gumption. He, himself, would be afraid of what McGonagall would do to them if they didn't heed her warning.

Harry's face was getting more and more ruddy the more Remus rubbed at it. Finally, Harry pulled away, looking a little annoyed yet his eyes were aglow with mirth. He was panting as if he'd been running, and Remus wasn't sure if it was just from the fumes of the cauldrons, but he was suddenly feeling light-headed.

"So, you learned how to make a good Wolfsbane Potion just for me?"

Harry smiled beautifully. "Mainly, yes. I didn't want to see you suffer through a poorly made potion."

Remus gently wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry smiled shyly, eyes dancing in anticipation. They hadn't kissed since their first one (unless you count the small one Remus gave Harry before he fell asleep), and Remus had been craving more. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Remus moved in, stealing a kiss. Harry gasped in Remus's mouth, shocked, but went with it. Their first kiss was sweet and gentle, but this one was wild and passionate. Harry tasted like armadillo bile and ginger roots.

They were becoming breathless, but they kept at it. Harry paused a quick second to inhale and Remus took the opportunity to exhale. Harry shivered from the sudden intake of Remus's breath, eyes fluttering, and Remus moved in to kiss Harry again and again. A part of him felt that it was wrong, kissing Harry so fervently like this—kissing James Potter's son—but the heady feeling surrounding him urged him forward. His mind was screaming with indecision, but his heart was overjoyed. Harry Potter wasn't a child anymore; he was a man, a hero, and Harry had picked him.

Remus could kiss Harry forever, but he felt Harry falter on the spot and it worried Remus enough to stop. He saw how glossy and needy Harry's eyes were and he couldn't help staring into them. The steam had fogged Harry's glasses partially, and Remus wasn't sure if it was from the potions or from the kiss.

"Remus…" Harry panted, looking completely snogged silly. "Do you have _any_ idea how much I want you right now?"

"I can take a guess," said Remus, also out of breath. He felt the exact same way Harry did.

"If we weren't in a smelly, cold, and damp dungeon…" said Harry, a hefty promise on his lips and in his eyes.

"You'd take me here and now?" Remus said, smiling shyly. "Yes, I know."

Harry wobbled forward and Remus caught him. Embarrassed, Harry laid his head onto Remus's chest. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry tightly.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world," mumbled Harry. "And I hadn't taken any Felix Felicis."

Remus chuckled, his heart racing with the same exhilarating feeling he knew Harry was feeling at the time.

"It truly is wonderful, isn't it?"

TBC

A/N: I know that some people think that Harry cheated by following Snape's instructors in the book instead of doing his own work, and there are many good points that I've read that show that he did, or he didn't – but for the sake of this story, I decided to have Harry use the book so that he could improve his own potions skills.

My humble excuses:

He didn't want to risk ruining a potion for anyone, least of all Remus.

He's been making the potions enough times that he has most of them memorized now, and doesn't need to look at the book as often (which I will try to remember to have Harry say so in a future chapter).

He's using it to help with something else that I don't want to say because it will ruin the surprise. (and I did stick in small hints about it)

Snape's legendary potion making should go on!


	8. Chapter 8

**It Takes Two** – part eight

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R (this is the censored chapter)

Notes: I tried keeping this fic in nothing but Remus's POV, but I guess it didn't work, and I apologize, but hopefully you'll find it in your big, slashy hearts to forgive me. Also, Ron and Hermione return from their honeymoon! Um, huzzah?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! JKR does.

.-.

Nearly a month had passed when Ron and Hermione came back from their honeymoon. They didn't know where Harry would be when they got to the castle, and when McGonagall told them where they could find him, they couldn't believe it. She didn't tell Ron and Hermione that Harry would be making potions, just that he'd be in the dungeons next door to Professor Slughorn's office. They thought Harry was having his ear talked off by Slughorn, but apparently they were wrong.

"Harry?" they gasped, mouths agape and eyes bulging.

Harry swore aloud, surprised, and dropped the knife in which he was using to shred the boomslang skin, moving his hand out of the way just in time before it sliced his own finger. They stared at one another from across the fume-filled room, and then Hermione surged forward to embrace Harry. Ron followed afterwards, a silly grin on his face.

"What're you doing in here, mate?" asked Ron. "And why're you torturing yourself?"

Harry laughed, eyes shining with glee from seeing them again. He hugged Hermione back quickly before releasing her. She stepped back only a little, worried that Harry would need her to lean on, but he was fine enough to stay standing under his own power.

"I'm not torturing myself," he smiled. "I'm actually enjoying making these potions."

"You've gone 'round the bend!" Ron said, still shocked but on the verge of laughing. "Completely bonkers!"

"No, honestly, I like making potions now. You know how it was when Snape was teaching me. Well, now, with no one breathing down my neck, I can concentrate better."

Ron wrinkled his nose as he looked into one of the cauldrons. "I still say you're barking mad. How could anyone like staying cooped up in a room that smells like so many horrible things at once? And the fumes can't be good either."

"I think it's wonderful that Harry's taken such a liking to potion making," beamed Hermione. "That's more than you've ever care to do, Ron."

"Because I don't enjoy making them, that's why," groaned Ron. "I'd rather buy them pre-made at a store."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly…"

Harry laughed, but he really didn't mean to. They looked at him questionably, and Harry replied with, "Well, it's good to see that you two haven't changed because you're married."

Ron and Hermione both blushed, and it set Harry into more fits of laughter.

"Oh, shut it, Harry," said Ron half-heartedly. Harry grinned at them, feeling a lot better now than he did a few minutes ago.

.-.

Remus heard about the sudden visit from Ron and Hermione and how they surprised Harry so badly that he nearly screwed up a potion. They were really shocked themselves to see Harry making potions, and after a few minutes they were back to their usual familiarity. Remus could only guess what they'd say if they found out that he and Harry were more than co-workers.

The next morning, they were all sitting at the head table, eating breakfast. Ron and Hermione were guests, so they were able to sit on either side of Harry. Remus sat in his usual spot between McGonagall and Slughorn, sipping his pumpkin juice. This time Harry wasn't so far away that he couldn't hear them talking over the din of the Great Hall; Hermione was sitting on the other side of McGonagall.

"I've been doing a lot of research while in the States," she was telling Harry. "I know that it will take a while to find the cure for your condition, Harry, but mark my words I will find you one. Even if it takes me years…"

Ron frowned, "Yeah… she wouldn't quit during our honeymoon, either."

"Oh, stop pouting, Ronald," sighed Hermione. "I told you a thousand times that doing it for Harry was worth it. Besides, we could always have a second honeymoon when we have more time."

"We've had plenty of time!" Ron grumbled. "We didn't need to be worrying about anything. Remember Harry told us not to in his letter? It was our honeymoon!"

"Yes, all right, Ron!" Hermione huffed. "I'll make it up to you! By the way, Harry, how're things going for you here? Has it been fun teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus?"

Remus was listening more closely now, setting his glass down carefully on the table.

Harry smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's been fine. Remus and I have been trading off, and it's been working out real well. I teach the first through fourth years, and Remus teaches the rest. He even gives some fifth years extra lessons if they're falling behind."

"That's great," said Hermione. "Professor Lupin is a wonderful teacher."—Remus felt himself go red—"So, you're holding up all right, I take it?"

"There's a lot to tell you guys, but not right now." Harry looked around the room, and his hint was well received. He couldn't talk about any personal things with so many ears around.

"Oh, before I forget," said Hermione, "I could have sworn I saw Draco Malfoy down by the Quidditch pitch. Do you know anything about that?"

Ron spewed out some pumpkin juice in surprise. It was obvious that he didn't notice him like she had.

"What's that pillock doing here?" Ron demanded, face an unattractive purple. "I thought that bastard was being carted to Azkaban."

"Ron!" Hermione mollified. "Don't you remember that article that I read to you in the Daily Prophet?"

"Why would I want to pay attention to gobbledygook about Malfoy?" Ron said, taking another sip of his juice.

Hermione would have gotten annoyed by Ron's attitude if it had been two years ago, but it seemed that she had gotten used to it, and she just rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry for an explanation.

"Well, that is Malfoy's business, isn't it?" said Harry. Remus wanted to congratulate Harry for being so mature about the subject, but McGonagall was trying to get his attention about something, so he turned to her.

"Will you be all right?" she asked him.

"Sure," said Remus. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Ronald and Hermione are here. They might take up most of Harry's time."

Remus shrugged nonchalantly. "Why should I be worried? It's been a while since he had seen either of them, so if he wants to spend some time with them, that's fine by me."

McGonagall gave him that look that told him that he knew she didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything more. Remus went back to eating, wondering when breakfast would be over with so that he could get back to his work and not have to think about Harry and what they could be doing together if it wasn't for his friends.

.-.

As luck would have it, Harry came into the office they shared with a smile on his face, and plopped down at his own desk. He looked tired, yet happy, and Remus felt that familiar twinge of jealousy again, even though he tried not to. He knew it wasn't good in their relationship to get jealous over something as trivial as Harry spending time with his friends.

"So," said Remus after a while. "How's the married couple?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, they're fine. They're their usual selves, bickering about this and that. I honestly don't know what Hermione sees in Ron."

Remus couldn't help himself and said, "Maybe you would know if you saw Ron nude."

Harry sat up straighter in his chair and stared at Remus with wide eyes. Remus nearly laughed at the sight.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

Remus snickered. "I was only joking, Harry. I don't know what she sees in him either. Maybe they just complement each other."

Harry relaxed, slumping in his chair and sighing. "Yeah… I will never understand them, though." He looked up at Remus, a small smile playing on his lips. "I didn't tell them about us."

Remus was somewhat shocked about that. He stared at Harry in wonder. "Why didn't you? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, I just thought you wouldn't keep something like this a secret from them."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not ready to tell them just yet. Truthfully, I'm sort of dreading it. I know that Hermione will tell me that it's not right to be dating someone that's basically my employee, and I don't know how Ron will react to it all—he might be disgusted with me."

Remus shook his head sadly. "If they were your true friends, they would accept your decision."

Harry just looked more dejected, and it made Remus wish that Harry didn't have these kinds of troubles. Granted, he understood where Harry was coming from; it took him a while to accept himself as he was and that he really did love Harry more than just a friend or more than just James Potter's son, and it had taken him a bit longer to accept himself as gay while growing up.

He was just about to get up from his desk and go to Harry, when there was a knock on the door. It startled Harry so much, that he looked guilty and tried to look as if he'd just been hard at work and not moping about anything.

"Enter," said Remus.

It was little James Savage. He'd been busy with homework and spending time with his friends this past week, so it was a nice surprise to see him.

"James, how're you? Come in and have a seat," said Remus.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Professors."

"No, that's all right. We're almost done with our work. What is it that you want?"

Little James sat in a chair in front of Harry's desk, but was facing them both. It looked like there was something troubling him, but Remus was patient and waited for James to speak.

"Well, I—" James started, then he blushed, embarrassed.

"It's all right, you can tell us. Right, Harry?"

Harry looked up from the parchment he was grading and nodded, smiling a little, but it was evident that Harry was feeling tired. "Yes, you can tell us."

James rubbed at one of his arms in a nervous gesture. "Er, well, uh… I was watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing yesterday, and then, out of the blue, the Slytherin Quidditch team came onto the pitch…"

"What?" Harry said, eyes dangerous.

"Yeah," said James, nodding and looking just as put out about it as Harry was. "And they had a note from Professor Slughorn saying that they could share the pitch with Gryffindor, but the team captain wasn't very happy about it—what was the captain's name again?"

"Stone, I believe," said Harry.

"Right, him. So, he asked the Slytherin captain if he could look at the note. It seemed genuine enough, but something about the wording wasn't sitting well with Stone, so he asked to make sure the note was from Slughorn. Well, apparently, Slughorn only Okayed the note; it was originally written by Draco Malfoy."

Harry stood up, looking outraged.

"Harry, calm yourself…" Remus started to say, but the look in Harry's eyes was inevitable.

"THAT NO-GOOD, SON-OF-A-DEATH EATER!"

James backed away from Harry, pressing back into the chair in a frightened manner.

"Harry, please calm down," said Remus. He stood from his spot and took a few steps toward Harry, but Harry's eyes seemed to shoot lasers at him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Of all the idiotic stunts… I knew he'd do something like this! I had a feeling he wasn't going to stay as mature as he acted!"

"Harry, please!" Remus begged, finally able to move forward and wrap his arms around Harry's shoulders to steady him. "Remember your condition… you're going to overexert yourself and land in the hospital…"

"Good! Then I'll have an excuse to see Malfoy and pummel him into the ground!" Harry growled, hitting his desk with a fist.

"Not if you're too weak to move, you're not," placated Remus. "Now sit down and control yourself."

Harry obeyed only because his legs were giving out. He was shaking with anger and because his body was overloading from emotion. James looked so miserable and guilty for telling him that that he stood and headed for the door.

"James, wait!" Remus called. James stopped and turned around, looking dejected. "It's ok. Don't worry about anything. Harry will be fine with some rest, and I'll look into things for you, all right?"

James nodded, but was still frowning. Remus rubbed Harry's back as he watched little James, unsure of what else to say to make the boy feel better.

Finally, James looked up. His eyes were shining with what Remus guessed were unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Potter…" James whispered. His breath hitched as if he were holding back his need to cry. "I didn't mean to upset you and make you all weary and shaky… I'm sorry!"

Harry's face crumbled, and it was obvious to Remus that he was feeling bad for getting himself worked up over things and making James worry.

"It's all right, James… don't worry about me. Like Professor Lupin said, I'll be fine after some rest. It's just that when it comes to Malfoy, my temper is usually so close to the surface it's hard to manage."

"I could try talking to Mr. Malfoy if you want me to," said James.

"Heavens, no!" said Harry. "Don't approach him about it, just let us teachers handle it, ok?"

James nodded. "Okay. Sorry for making you feel like that…"

"It's ok, James, stop apologizing."

Remus smiled, remembering that Harry used to do that a lot—still does, as a matter of fact.

"All right, sorry… I mean… yeah, ok." James blushed.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Remus asked.

James bit his bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling. "Um, nope… not really. I just also wanted to hang out, is all. Is it ok?"

"Maybe some other time," said Remus gently. "I have to get Professor Potter to bed. He needs his rest now."

"Ok. See you later, Professors."

"Yes, see you later," said Remus. "Pleasant dreams."

The moment James left, closing the door softly behind him, Harry let out a sigh and said, "I'm going to have a nice, long talk with Malfoy tomorrow…"

"Steady on, love…" Remus said, helping Harry to his feet. Harry blushed, and then so did Remus when he realized what he said. It was the first time he'd called Harry any kind of endearing name since they started going out.

"Thank you, Remus," said Harry into Remus's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish grading papers…"

"It's all right, Harry. I'll finish them for you. It looks as though you got most of the younger years done anyway. I just have a little more to go with the seventh years and I'll be done, so no worries."

"You're so good to me," mumbled Harry tiredly. "I don't know what I'd have done without you…"

"You'd probably have Dobby assisting you," teased Remus.

"Oh, shush," grumbled Harry, but he was smiling.

.-.

After Remus tucked Harry into bed, Harry fell asleep in no time. Remus stood there, staring down at Harry, and feeling as if he should join him in bed, but knew better. They've cuddled a few times, and have gone out to eat as well, but they haven't done too much physical stuff. They've kissed and hugged, and they've even shared a hot butterbeer together using two straws, but they hadn't gone a step further. Remus was almost scared to, but it was mainly because of Harry's condition. He was afraid that a simple blowjob might wear out Harry so badly that he'd be in hospital for a week.

Still, Remus had to admit that Harry's condition didn't seem as bad when he first had it. Perhaps he, and others that agreed with him, was correct in thinking that it will just take some time to get over the injury. Maybe that was why there was no cure: because it was like the flu.

Deep down, Remus hoped not. He honestly hoped that they would find a cure, so that Harry wouldn't have to go through this anymore, and he wouldn't have to worry about overdoing it. Harry would be able to do all the things he loved again, especially flying. Then Harry could be the new Quidditch coach as well as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he could get a bigger salary and Remus wouldn't feel so guilty taking Harry's money.

That was another thing; he still wasn't used to being paid by Harry. They both get paid every two weeks, and when it came time for Remus to get what he had earned, Harry didn't even blink an eye when he handed Remus a pouch filled with Galleons.

"This isn't what you just earned, is it?" he had asked.

Harry had shook his head, smiling that reassuring smile, and said, "No, of course not, Remus. I took this out of my vault to pay you."

Remus bowed his head, face feeling hot as he thought back to that day. Since then Harry had paid him three other times, and each time was the same thing, with Harry smiling that smile of his. Remus nearly rejected his pay last week, but the look in Harry's eyes made him think twice. If he rejected it, he was sure he'd make Harry feel miserable and hurt. He didn't want to do that to Harry; he loved him too much.

But there will come a time that Remus won't need Harry to be the one paying him, he was sure of it. If he had it his way, he would get McGonagall to agree upon hiring him so that Harry wouldn't have to worry about giving up any of his own money. Not only did he feel like Harry was getting cheated, but that he was stealing from James Potter.

A muffled sound drew his attention back to Harry. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that Harry had sprawled out more on the bed, one foot hanging over the side and one arm flung over his face. He looked so relaxed and dead to the world in that position that it made Remus daydream about what would happen if he climbed into bed with Harry right now.

No, he couldn't—he had work to finish. Remus turned to leave, but then paused and looked back. Staring at Harry, he came to a conclusion: when he was done with grading papers, he would join Harry in a nap. Nothing wrong with lying beside the one you love, was there?

.-.

When Remus finally finished grading papers, he slowly slumped back to Harry's sleeping quarters. Quietly, he said the password, Minnehaha nodding tiredly, and opened to allow him in. He slipped inside, mindful of where everything was in the room as he made his way to Harry's bed. Harry was still fast asleep, and for a minute, Remus thought about leaving, but the sight before him was too much. Even in sleep, Harry was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The only sound in the room now was the rustle of clothes as they fell to the floor, and Harry's light breathing. The curtains were open enough so that the moon- and starlight was shining through and lighting part of the room.

Remus carefully slid under the covers once he was done undressing, and made himself as comfortable as he could with Harry hogging most of the space. When he finally got situated, Harry suddenly turned and flopped one arm around Remus, snorting softly in his sleep. Remus froze, thinking Harry would wake upon feeling him there, but he didn't. Remus let out a small sigh of relief and proceeded to get comfortable again.

He didn't know when it happened, but Remus woke up suddenly as if someone were shaking him. His eyes flew open and he looked around the room to see who it was that shook him, but there was only he and Harry in bed, and Harry was still sleeping. He must have been dreaming.

Harry was now so much closer to him than when he first got into bed, and Remus wasn't sure what time it was or how long he'd slept, but the moon was in a different spot in the sky, so it must have been a few hours. He tried to go back to sleep, but Harry's still-clean scent filled his nostrils, and he felt himself grow hard.

'No, not now,' thought Remus. It was one of the worse times to get a hard-on, and he tried not to pay attention to it, but Harry's body was so warm and close, and his slightly musky scent was surrounding him that it was difficult to stop his dirty mind. 'Perhaps if I quietly take care of it,' he thought, 'then I can get back to sleep without disturbing Harry.'

Deftly, Remus moved his boxer shorts out of the way to free it and wrapped shaky fingers around it. It was already wet. Remus let out a shaky breath and started squeezing, letting his imagination run away from him. When he had a hard time picturing something, he would crack his eyes open and stare at Harry's face for a while, and then close them again as his mind began to spin with all sorts of ideas.

When Remus opened his eyes again, he was staring straight into Harry's. Harry was awake, and he was staring directly at Remus. With a small shudder, Remus came.

"Remus," panted Harry, seemingly undisturbed by what he just saw.

"Harry, I—" started Remus, but stopped. What was he to say? It was awkward enough that Harry found him in his bed.

But the instant he saw Harry smile, albeit shyly, he knew that everything was ok. He smiled back. Harry moved closer and gently kissed him.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" Harry whispered, touching him.

"Careful, love," said Remus softly. "I'm sensitive now."

"I'm hard."

Remus's breath was caught in his throat. "Lord…"

Harry straddled Remus's body and lowered himself down to kiss him. Tongues, lips, and teeth mashed in a messy kiss, but neither cared. Remus was afraid of wearing Harry out, but the attention he was giving Remus put the thought out of his mind right away.

.-.

That morning, filled with more energy, Harry made his way up to the hospital wing. He had a bone to pick with a certain mediwitch's assistant. He knew that if he did the same thing to the Slytherin team, Malfoy would have kittens too. Or was that baby snakes?

"Malfoy!" Harry snarled, stomping into the infirmary. "A word, if you please!"

"Good morning to you too, Potter," said Malfoy.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy!" Harry growled. "I know what you did, and I think we need to go to the headmistress about it!"

Malfoy placed his hands on his cheeks in mock concern. "Oh no! Whatever shall I do? I have been such a bad, bad boy…"

"Stop pretending that you care, because I know you don't! You're technically not a teacher here at Hogwarts, so stay out of student business!"

"What is all this yelling?" huffed Madam Pomfrey as she walked out of her office. "I have patients trying to sleep in here!"

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, feeling guilty. "I'm just so upset…"

"I should hope not, because then we'd need to prepare a bed for you again," said Pomfrey.

"And that we don't want," grumbled Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you been upsetting Harry? I won't have it. He is more delicate now"—Harry's face burned—"and he shouldn't be riled. Harry, are you all right? What did Mr. Malfoy do to upset you?"

"He is acting like a teacher when he isn't…" Harry said, and then explained everything to her. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips in a thin line as she listened, and when Harry was done, she sighed dejectedly. She turned to Malfoy, who was trying to look defiant.

"Seeing that Professor Slughorn approved of the note about the Slytherins practicing on the same pitch as the Gryffindors, I can't go to him about your punishment…"

"Punishment?" Malfoy gasped, mortified.

"But," continued Pomfrey, "I can go to the headmistress about this. You really have no priority on what the students do here; your only concern should be your studies and working for me. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy? If not, we can always discuss pay cuts…"

"Pay cuts?" Malfoy groaned loudly.

"Keep your voice down, Mr. Malfoy," hissed Pomfrey. "There are still patients trying to sleep! As I was saying, if you ever try to act as a teacher again, I shall have words with the headmistress, and we will take appropriate means for your punishment. This is the only warning I'm giving you…"

"All right! All right!" Malfoy growled. "I understand already. Sheesh!" He turned and stalked into Madam Pomfrey's office, for what Harry wasn't sure. Probably just to get away from everything.

"Now, Mr. Potter, are you feeling all right? You do look a bit peaked… perhaps you should lie down for a bit."

Harry was about to say no, that he was fine, but then the moment he tried to walk away, his legs gave out on him. Madam Pomfrey steadied him and led him over to one of the beds. He hated this weak condition he had, no doubt about that.

.-.

When Harry woke up from his half-hour nap in the infirmary, he heard the unmistakable voice of little James Savage. Harry slipped on his glasses with a shaky hand and sat up in bed.

"Honestly, Madam Pomfrey, it wasn't really my fault!" James was saying.

"Be that as it may, you still should have known better," said Pomfrey. "For Merlin's sakes, didn't Professor Lupin tell you anything? Now you'll have to stay in bed here for a couple days—no, no arguing with me, Mr. Savage! You should have told your professors that you're allergic to Grindylow bites. Lie down on this bed here and I'll go get the antidote…"

"Madam Pomfrey," drawled Malfoy. "Wouldn't he be allergic to the antidote as well? The saliva from the grindylow is what he's really allergic to, and it is in the antidote. Allow me to fix him something that won't kill him."

The fact that no one was speaking made Harry realize that Madam Pomfrey must be shocked, and Harry was inclined to agree with her. Since when did Malfoy care so much? Oh yeah, that was right—Malfoy was studying to be a Healer and in order to do that, he had to NOT let others get killed.

"Very well," said Madam Pomfrey softly, and threw gritted teeth. "But hurry it up, or he really will die within a few hours."

Upon hearing this, Harry got up from his bed and quickly made his way over to where James was lying. He gasped when he saw the large, red welts covering James's skin, and the area where the grindylow had bit him was filling with puss and was more of a dark purple in color than the others. When James saw Harry, he tried to smile, but then he winced from doing so because of the mumps all over his face.

"Professor…" James said weakly.

"James. Why didn't you tell me and Professor Lupin that you're allergic to grindylows?"

James frowned, shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry… I didn't think it would be important at the time…" When Harry snorted disbelievingly, James quickly said, "Honestly! I didn't think we'd be studying grindylows already."

Harry pursed his lips together in thought. James had a point; he didn't study those water demons until he was a third year. What was Remus thinking?

"I'll ask Professor Lupin why he decided to teach your class about them. Right now, you should just take it easy and try not to talk so much. I'm sure you'll be fine…" He hoped James would be fine, anyway.

"Malfoy is going to make my antidote-thingy," said James. "Aren't you worried?"

"A bit, yeah," admitted Harry. "But with Madam Pomfrey watching him, I'm sure it'll be fine and that he'll find you the correct remedy."

"It's so hard to judge him," said James softly. "One minute he's being a berk, and the next he's trying to cure someone."

"I think it has to do with his pride, and the fact that if he did kill someone, he'd get sent to Azkaban and won't have another chance at being a Healer."

James nodded, satisfied with the answer. After a moment of silence, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and when she saw Harry she smiled and said, "Ah, Harry, good to see you finally up and about. Feeling better now?"

"Yes, much," said Harry.

"I take it Mr. Savage has told you what happened."

"I heard you guys talking about it, actually, but yeah…"

"Well, don't get in Mr. Malfoy's way while he's brewing Mr. Savage's remedy. We don't want any more mishaps."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." Harry turned to James, who looked as if he were about to fall asleep. "James, I'll see you later. Try not to worry."

James nodded and closed his eyes. After nodding to Pomfrey and saying goodbye, he slowly made his way to his and Remus's office.

TBC

AN: Harry's condition is self-explanitory. His body is weaker thanks to whatever curses Voldemort had thrown at him (a combination of them), therefore using too much energy or magical power drains him. From what i've heard, making potions takes magical power too, so when he's working on a potion, it also drains him. Same with flying and doing spells, etc. Will there be a cure? Wait and see:)


	9. Chapter 9

It Takes Two – part nine

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R

Notes: I apologize for this chapter. Toward the end, my muse started to putz out on me. I promise that this is going somewhere… I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; JKR does.

.-.

Remus had just finished clasping his briefcase shut when the door banged open and in stormed Harry.

Harry—a whirling, mop-haired ball of fury—charged at him, eyes fiery and bright. He was in trouble.

"Remus John Lupin!" Harry bellowed.

Remus did what he usually did when Harry's father had looked that pissed before: he smiled cheerfully. "Harry, it's good to see that you're feeling better—"

"Feeling better my eye! I just saw James Savage in the hospital wing, covered in red mumps and welts because YOU thought it was a good idea to teach first years about grindylows!"

"Now, don't go blaming me for this," Remus retaliated. "James never told me that he was allergic to grindylow bites in the first place, otherwise I wouldn't have let him near it. It was all an accident, I assure you."

When Harry raised an eyebrow, Remus explained, "I was showing the first years the grindylow that I had, which was still in its tank, and was telling them a few facts about them because I had them read about merpeople and their habitats, and that merpeople keep grindylows as pets. I asked the class if any of them would like to look at the grindylow up-close, and a few had their hands up. James was one of them, so I instinctually called on him to come look at it first. Well, he reminds me so much of you that I didn't think twice about it, and I looked away for a moment to address the class about something, and next thing I knew I heard James scream and the grindylow was latched onto James's finger."

Harry took a few deep breaths. "So, you turned your back and James… what? He just stuck his hand into the tank?"

"That's what it looked like," said Remus sadly. "I rushed to his aid, but before I could even get a spell off, the grindylow hopped from James's finger to his face. I finally froze the water demon and pried him off James." Remus frowned, feeling the overwhelming guilt bubble up inside of him. "I'm so sorry, Harry… I already feel like an idiot… I have a feeling that if you were with me, I wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake…"

Harry shook his head, also frowning. "I guess it wasn't entirely your fault. James should have known better, if he knew he was allergic to grindylow bites."

"I didn't think he'd do something as stupid as put his hand in. Maybe the grindylow tempted him to somehow. Those things can be tricky little bastards."

Harry's lips twitched, and Remus could tell that he was fighting not to smile. "Still," said Harry, "he should have known better, and you should have known better…"

"So you're still blaming me, are you?" said Remus, feeling both irked and guilty. He didn't know which one he should be feeling more.

Harry stared at him, and he'd give anything to know what Harry was thinking right now—or maybe he didn't want to know.

Before Remus could say anything, however, Harry shook his head and turned away, faltering in his step. Remus felt a rush of guilt again, knowing that Harry was wobbily thanks to him. He stood there like an idiot for too long, and when Harry almost disappeared behind the door, Remus ran after him.

"Harry, wait!"

Harry did stop, to Remus's relief, and turned to face him. Remus automatically pulled Harry into a hug and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Harry! Please don't be mad at me. You know that accidents can happen even to the most experienced person." When Harry wouldn't stop shaking, Remus tightened his hold on him. "Harry, please forgive me…"

"Come see James with me," said Harry softly, voice breaking. "He could die if he isn't given the right cure soon."

Remus felt a cold, icy dread fill his chest. He agreed to go with Harry to the hospital wing, keeping a hand on Harry the whole way there. Harry was trying not to seem too affected by the events, but Remus knew better. Anything too emotionally straining on Harry and his body started to shut down. Once there, Remus knew that Harry needed to lie down, but Harry waved it away. When Madam Pomfrey tried to get Harry to lie down too, Harry snapped at her.

"I'm fine, it's James that needs help!"

"Actually, James will be just fine," said Madam Pomfrey, looking just as relieved as Remus was feeling for hearing that. "Mr. Malfoy is nearly done with the remedy."

Harry stared in shock, grinning madly despite the fact that it was Malfoy that was making the cure, but he was still a little wobbily, so Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"Seriously?" Harry said breathlessly. "James will be all right?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, he will. Now I think it's time for you to lie down."

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. "I already rested."

"But you're shaky again," said Pomfrey in her no-nonsense tone. "I must insist that you lie down…"

After arguing about it for another minute, Harry shouted, "Fine! I'll go lie down, if it'll make you happy!"

What surprised Remus and Madam Pomfrey was that Harry made a beeline for James's bed. Remus followed slowly, comprehension dawning on what Harry was going to do. He stood at the end of the bed and watched as Harry carefully slid under the covers with James. Asleep, James didn't seem to mind that he was being moved slightly to give Harry more room.

James's breathing was becoming more labored, and his skin was looking worse. His eyes were hallowed and pasty, and his skin was clammy, yet Harry still held James close and laid a cheek on top of James's head.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," Remus said to Harry softly. He felt his throat closing at the mere sight of James.

"He better be…" Harry said, as if saying that if James weren't all right, someone would pay.

"He will be," said a voice behind Remus.

Remus turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing there holding a bottle of something in his hands.

When Harry saw it, he sat up in the bed and stared wide-eyed at Malfoy and the bottle. "Is that-?"

Malfoy nodded, no sneer on his face. He went to the side of the bed where James was lying, bent over slightly, and gently began to apply some gooey looking paste over James's skin.

"James doesn't need to drink anything?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head, still rubbing the paste all over James's face. "This will heal his wounds as well as cure him; it'll soak into his skin and get into his blood steam, you see."

"Oh," sighed Harry, looking immensely relieved.

Once Malfoy was finished applying the healing paste everywhere on James's body, he turned to leave.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy stopped and looked back at Harry, eyebrow raised.

Harry looked as if he were fighting with his conscious, but finally said softly, "Thank you. Thank you for helping James."

Malfoy didn't smile, but he did stand up straighter and looked prouder. "Yes, well… it's my job, isn't it?"

He walked away.

.-.

When it looked as if James was finally going to pull through, Remus left the hospital wing to continue with his work.

Harry didn't mind; it would give him a chance to talk with Ron and Hermione who had showed up the moment they heard about James.

"He looks better," said Hermione as she stared at the first year.

"So, Malfoy really cured him?" said Ron, looking disbelieving. "This is so unlike Malfoy."

"Well, he does want to be a Healer," Harry pointed out. He was finally feeling less shaky now, so he sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "He'd lose his chance if he killed his patients."

"I think it's a good thing, what Malfoy's doing," said Hermione, nodding in approval. "If he's finally learned his lesson and wants to start a new life being a Healer, I say more power to him."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, well, I've got a better job than Healer!"

Harry smiled, fondly remembering when Ron had owled him about his job, how excited he'd been. "So, how're the Chudley Cannons?" he smirked.

"They're doing much better, thank you," said Ron. "I think the team finally has a chance, now that I'm their Keeper."

Harry grinned. "Yup, you're a keeper, all right."

Ron nudged him playfully. "Shut up. How's things with Professor Lupin—excuse me—I mean, Remus? And how're the little munchkins?"

"Ron!" Hermione huffed, slapping Ron on the shoulder. "Don't call them that!"

"But they're so short," said Ron, rubbing his shoulder and trying to give Hermione a heated glare, but she was apparently immune to them now.

"They're short because they're young and haven't grown much yet," Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Ronald!"

"The kids are fine," said Harry, grinning. "Especially James." He looked down fondly at the first year, who was breathing much better now.

"So, what's going on with you and James? I mean, you two are pretty close now, yeah?"

Harry nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, he's a great kid. He reminds me of me, when I was his age."

"Though, not with as much trouble to deal with, right?" said Hermione, a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Harry. "But I'm glad he doesn't have the problems that I used to. He's a good kid, really; he helps me and Remus out a lot, especially when we're tired."

"He's helped Remus?" said Hermione.

"Oh yeah—it was during the time after the full moon, and Remus was rather weak getting back to the castle. James saw him struggling to get to his room, so he helped him."

Hermione nodded, looking appreciative. "That's good. Don't take advantage of James's good nature, though."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Harry said, indignantly. "You know me well enough that I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Sorry," said Hermione, ducking her head a little. "Please don't get overexcited. I was just saying…"

"I know what you were saying, Hermione," sighed Harry. "I didn't mean to snap. I guess I'm just feeling a little protective of James, is all. Anyway, I may need another nap, I think. We should meet up somewhere tomorrow or something…"

"That's fine, Harry," said Hermione. "I think it's best if you did get some sleep. We'll meet you tomorrow after your classes are done. Oh, there was something else I wanted tell you… what was it?"

Harry's eyes widened when a thought crossed his mind. "Don't tell me you're pregnant already."

Hermione slapped Harry's shoulder, but not as hard as the one she'd given to Ron earlier. "Harry James Potter!"

"Well, what else could it be?" Harry asked, holding his arm.

"Oh, I remember now!" she said excitedly. "I am now Madam Pince's library assistant!"

Awkward silence was met after this statement. Harry stared at her in some shock, but then suddenly smiled. "That's good news, Hermione. Congratulations!"

"What're you congratulating about?" came a weak voice. Startled, the three old friends jumped.

"James!" gasped Harry, hovering over him the moment he realized that it was James that had spoke. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks, Professor."

Ron and Hermione grinned at him, obviously amused by Harry being called 'professor'. He decided to just ignore it.

"We were congratulating my friend, Hermione, on getting a job here at Hogwarts."

"What job?" asked James.

"Library assistant," said Hermione.

"Oh," remarked James weakly. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks," said Hermione. "I guess from now on you can call me Madam Weasley."

Harry choked on a laugh; Hermione glared at him. "And what is so funny, _Professor Potter_?"

"Nothing, just… I've never heard you being called that before… sorry," snorted Harry, obviously not really that sorry for laughing.

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron was fighting not to laugh.

"All right, you three have had plenty of time to chat with him," said Madam Pomfrey. "Go now, and let Mr. Savage sleep."

"I hope to see you in class, James," said Harry, standing carefully. He felt tired, but he could tell that he would be good enough to make it to his own bed.

"I hope so too, Professor," said James sleepily. "Good night."

"Good night," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Together they walked out of the hospital wing and toward Harry's sleeping quarters.

"Ron and I will make sure that you make it to your room before we go to our own."

"Where are you two staying?" Harry asked. He had no intention of staying in his room, but they didn't need to know that.

"I have a room now," said Hermione. "Ron's staying with me, of course; he _is_ my husband."

"Of course," smiled Harry. They were walking on either side of him, just in case they needed to catch him, or if he needed someone to lean on. So far, Harry was doing just fine.

Ron was a brilliant shade of red. "Yeah, McGonagall can't keep us apart … because we're married."

Hermione nodded and Harry rolled his eyes.

.-.

A couple hours later, Remus was at his desk trying to finish up the last of the sixth year Ravenclaws' essays when the door opened. He knew right away that it was Harry, because everyone else knocked.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, looking up from his work.

Harry smiled brilliantly, a few dark smudges on his face and his brow slightly sweaty. "Oh, I feel fine, actually. Only a little tired, but not bad."

Remus had a feeling that Harry was just saying that to make him feel better, but he decided not to question Harry about it this time and just smiled back. "That's good, Harry. Just don't forget to rest up when you really need to."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, Remus."

"How's James?" Remus asked. He didn't know why, but he had to get closer to Harry. He made his way around his desk to stand in front of him.

"He's doing much better," said Harry, his eyes shining when he saw Remus get closer to him. "Madam Pomfrey said that he'll be out by tomorrow afternoon. I guess we have to thank Malfoy for coming up with the cure so quickly."

Remus nodded. "Yes, we should." He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe away one of the smudges on Harry's face. Harry batted him away.

"Don't… I'm going to take a shower anyway."

"Harry, what are you doing that makes you so dirty like this?"

Harry only stared at him, eyes glowing yet looking exhausted, and a small smile tugging his lips.

"Oh, don't you worry about it, Remus. It's my own little project."

Remus raised a hand to lightly touch Harry's neck, and then moved it down the side, resisting the urge to just take Harry. Even with the dirt on Harry's face, Remus wanted to ravish him.

"Did Ron and Hermione find their room all right?" Remus asked as he tried to get himself under control.

"Yeah, they found it," said Harry.

They stared at each other for a while, and then as Remus was about to say something, Harry moved forward and kissed him. Remus gently parted his lips to allow Harry's tongue access. He tasted like peppermint, sage, and powdered bicorn horns.

Remus moved his face away a few inches and stared into Harry's eyes, which he finally noticed were a little red.

"What are you creating, Harry?" he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry smirked softly. "That's _my_ secret, Remus. Sorry." He turned and walked over to his own desk and sat down, almost shakily, and then pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Remus watched him, confused, as Harry began to scribble something. He didn't want to be nosy, so he went back to his desk to finish grading the essays.

He wished Harry told him what was going on, but he had a feeling that Harry would let him know when he was ready. He didn't want to push Harry into telling him something that was obviously private. Maybe he should be more concern about it, since he won't tell him, but Remus doubted it. Harry was smarter than that. He was sure that whatever it was that Harry was doing, it wasn't too dangerous. Then again, Harry was a Gryffindor.

"You're not doing something that would be considered dangerous, are you?"

Harry laughed, surprising Remus, because Harry didn't seem like he had enough strength in him to actually laugh like that.

"If it was really considered dangerous, especially for the way I am now, I wouldn't be doing it."

Remus stared at Harry disbelievingly, but as Harry tried to grade some of the papers in front of him, Remus noticed how tired Harry really was. It didn't seem like Harry was even seeing what was written on the paper.

"I think you should get some sleep, Harry. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine…" Harry began to say, but then was interrupted by a yawn.

"You don't fool me, Harry," said Remus firmly. "Go to bed."

Harry stretched, his back arching slightly. "I think you're right… I guess I'm more knackered than I thought…"

"Whatever it is you're doing better not be taking too much of your energy away. Remember, you're a teacher now; you have responsibilities."

Harry yawned again. "Y-yeah, I know… maybe I'll get up early enough in the morning to finish these … Well, good night, Remus."

"Good night, Harry."

He watched Harry slowly make his way out of their office, shutting the door softly behind him. Remus wanted to make sure he got to his room all right, but he knew that Harry would just get upset if he babied him too much. If Harry did end up falling asleep on the way there, Remus would find him.

A minute later, Remus couldn't stop worrying about Harry. He looked at the clock and noted that it was nearly midnight. Perhaps he should go to bed too. Also, maybe he should finish both the papers he was grading and the ones Harry wasn't finished with yet.

Another minute passed, and Remus couldn't help feeling even more worried. He decided to call it a night, since he couldn't concentrate on grading anyway, and quickly made his way out of the office. He hurried down the hall as fast as he could, even though his back was feeling stiff from sitting in the chair for an hour without a break. He caught up to Harry, who was halfway up the stairs, leaning against the handrail.

"Harry!"

Harry looked back, trying to give Remus a reassuring smile, but it failed. "Remus…"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go by yourself," panted Remus. He stopped beside Harry and together they slowly made it up the stairs.

"Sorry about this," said Harry gloomily. "I honestly thought I had enough energy to make it to my room."

"It's all right, Harry… I should have realized just how tired you really were. Whatever it is you're doing must be taking away a lot of your energy." Remus looked at Harry accusingly, but Harry seemed to be too tired to be paying attention.

Once Remus got Harry into his room, he helped him with his pajamas again, and into bed. This time Harry wasn't blushing. Remus guessed it was because he was half-asleep.

"All right, Harry?" Remus asked softly.

Harry nodded, and then suddenly brought his arms around Remus's neck and pulled him down for a clumsy, wet kiss. Remus nearly smiled, but he felt himself melting into Harry's mouth and softly kissed back.

When Harry's mouth wasn't moving very much, Remus pulled away and saw that he was beginning to fall asleep. Remus gently laid him down and made sure that he was comfortable before putting out the lights.

He was just about to leave, when Harry mumbled something. He bent down closer to Harry's face.

"What, Harry?"

"I said," grumbled Harry, "that I love you…"

Remus grinned, and then kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you too. Now, get some rest, ok? We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah… a big day…"

Harry was out like a light.

TBC

AN: Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll have the next part to this up, because I've been so busy with real life and my muse hasn't been nice to me lately, either. So next part might not be up next week; maybe in two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

It Takes Two – part ten

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R

Notes: More different POVs; I hope that's ok. Also, FYI: I work at a college library, so a lot of the things that Hermione (and co-worker) is doing I have done. (Although I didn't wear any sort of apron…)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; JKR does.

.-.

It was the last straw. Draco thought he could get away with acting like a professor again when he wasn't, and Pomfrey and McGonagall weren't about to put up with it anymore. Because of the temporary pay-cut, Malfoy needed to find another job. He didn't want to, but if he wanted to make about the same amount of Galleons that he'd been making before and expect to still get all the luxuries that he'd grown accustomed to, then he had to.

Malfoy was nearly done with his studies as well, and was about to take his final exams in about two months. Until then, he had to keep himself on the straight and narrow. He would come in early in the morning to work with Madam Pomfrey, and then he'd get tutored by a handful of selected professors. After his lectures, he'd go to the library to study or finish his homework, and then he'd go outside for a bit of flying. Once back, it was straight back to work at the hospital wing.

It was three weeks later, after his pay-cut punishment, when things suddenly changed.

He was in the library, finishing up on an essay for McGonagall, when his sunlight was blocked by someone's shadow. He looked up and sneered at his disruptor.

"Granger."

"That's Madam Weasley to you now, Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Whatever," said Draco dismissingly. "You're in my light, and I have to get this done, otherwise McGonagall will string me up by my short hairs and let Filch's cat have her way with me."

Hermione stifled a laugh and said, "Well, I heard about your pay-cut…"

"Come to boast about it? To say how much more gold you're making than me? I don't want to hear it," Malfoy sneered, and then tried to concentrate on his homework again. "So, you can just sod off."

"Um, no, that's not why I'm here. I mean I thought that maybe, since I've been practically taking over for Pince, because she hasn't been working nearly as many hours as me, that you would like to work for me… I mean, not that I would be the one paying you, but you could be my assistant like I am for Pince."

Malfoy stared at her in disbelief. "Excuse me? Me, work under you? Don't make me laugh! Why would I want to?"

Hermione bent low and whispered something into his ear. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"That's… an admirable reason."

"Good," smiled Hermione. "I'll see you here tomorrow evening, after dinner?"

Malfoy nodded.

.-.

"Thanks for helping me, Professor," said James. He hoisted his bag better onto his thin shoulders, trotting along Harry's side as they walked toward the library.

"No problem," said Harry. "I have a few things I need to look up as well."

Once inside the library, Harry was greeted by Hermione, whom looked to be busy re-labeling some books. The labels on them were cracked, peeling, and yellowish in color. The old tape that held the labels on peeled off easily when Hermione found the edge of it and pulled.

"Having fun, then?" said Harry, smirking.

"Not bad, actually," said Hermione. "I'm in charge today. Madam Pince left early to do some business. I didn't ask." She shrugged, and then returned to her peeling.

"Those books look old," stated Harry.

"They are, and they're nice, but they won't be here long."

"Why not?" Harry asked. James had slipped away from them while they were talking and had found a table near the back.

"Well, there's this thing the library does now, that I didn't know about. It's a book circulation." When Harry looked puzzled, she continued, "Older books that don't get looked at for years on end get transferred to other libraries. I've heard of it being done with Muggle libraries, but I didn't know our own library at Hogwarts did it. These books—well, they're reference books, actually—they're going to Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang?" said Harry, somewhat surprised. "Does that mean…?"

"Yeah, we get books from them," said Hermione. "And the same goes for Beauxbatons."

"But they'd be in different languages, wouldn't they?"

"The ones we get won't be. They have plenty of English and Latin books that we can trade with them. There are some books here that are French, German, Gaelic, Swedish, and Italian. Not to mention Mermish, Troll, Elvin, and Gobbledygook."

"Wow," said Harry. "I thought we only had English and Latin written books."

"You learn something new every day, huh?" she beamed. "So, how's young James doing?"

"Oh, fine. I'm helping him with his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Well, I'm not doing the homework for him, I'm just helping him get started."

"That's nice of you, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. "You're becoming quite the unofficial guardian of his."

Harry blushed lightly. "Er, yeah, well… I can't help it. I mean, I know what he's going through. Being an orphan and all, I mean. He has his friends, but I think he enjoys being with me and Remus."

Hermione's eyes danced, and Harry knew what she was about to ask, so he spoke before she could.

"He's fine, if you're wondering."

"So I've noticed," she said. "You two have been rather close lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said, accidentally snapping.

"It just means what I said. Why? Is there something going on that I'm not supposed to know about?"

Her eyes were shining again, and Harry wondered if she knew.

"Er, no," he finally said, cheeks reddening. "Why would there be something going on between us? No, there's nothing going on… er, I have to go. James needs my help. Excuse me…"

Harry quickly walked away. Hermione stared after him in thought, finger lightly tapping her chin. There was something going on, she knew it. She'd seen how close Harry had been getting with Remus, and there'd even been a time when it looked like Harry was about to kiss Remus, but he had backed down, possibly because he was worried that anyone would see.

While Hermione was pondering this, Harry had gotten James on the right track with his essay, and then went toward the Potions section hoping to find a certain book on a certain ingredient. When he'd turned the corner, reading the spines of the books as he went, he nearly bumped into someone.

"Oops, excuse me, I—Malfoy?"

"Evening, Potter," said Malfoy. Harry held in a retort, and then had to keep hold of his tongue so that he wouldn't laugh. Malfoy was wearing a smock and holding a feather duster.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Malfoy snapped. "I'm dusting the shelves."

"Oh," said Harry. "You work here now?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Malfoy. He pushed some books more toward the edge of the shelves and brought the duster around them to get at the back part. Dust went flying everywhere, and Harry sneezed. "Bless you, Potter."

"Thanks—wait, so, why are you working here? I thought you worked with Madam Pomfrey."

"I still do," said Malfoy stiffly. "This is my other job."

"So, you work here part-time?" Harry grinned in amusement. "You work for Hermione?"

"The school still pays me, but yes, she's my boss…" Malfoy pulled a sour face. "Well, we're both Madam Pince's assistants, but _Madam Weasley _is higher up than me."

"She's having you dust shelves?" said Harry. It wasn't really a question; it was more of an amused reaction.

Malfoy recognized the amusement. "Scoff if you like, Potter, but I had no choice. It was either this or living like a… a common, everyday wizard."

Harry could tell that Malfoy had been about to say 'a Weasley', and he was glad that he changed wording; otherwise, he'd have to give Malfoy a fat lip.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry said, reining in his anger.

"You may like it, Potter, but I don't. I have my priorities," Malfoy sniffed.

"Right," said Harry. He wasn't sure what else to say. Seeing Malfoy work his arse off doing two jobs and getting his NEWTs was a little shocking. Harry didn't think he, himself, could do that.

"Well, don't let me stop you from whatever it is that you're doing," said Malfoy. "I have shelves to dust before I leave. Excuse me."

Malfoy moved to the next shelf down and started to dust around the books. Harry stared at him for a bit, and then resumed his looking. He wished there was an easier way to find what he was looking for. In a Muggle library, he could have looked it up on the computer or something, but here he had to painstakingly look at all the titles.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for?" Malfoy suddenly asked.

Harry jumped slightly when he spoke to him and looked down. Malfoy was on one knee as he began dusting the lower shelf.

"Er, I don't know if you could help. Um… I'm looking for a book about potions ingredients."

Malfoy's eyebrows flew up. "You? You want to know about potions ingredients?"

Harry felt somewhat embarrassed, but soldiered on. "Yes. It's for a project I'm doing."

Malfoy stood, brushing his knees off as he did. "I see. I thought it was a false rumor that you've taken more interest in potions. Well," he said, gesturing at the books, "you've come to the right section, at any rate. But I do know of one area that has books on nothing but ingredients."

"Great!" said Harry, a bit more enthusiastically.

Nearly laughing, Malfoy showed him to the section regarding potions and their ingredients.

"I suppose if you need any more assistance, I'm to give it to you," said Malfoy haughtily. "Good evening."

With a smile, Harry read through the book titles. There were some pretty interesting ones here.

.-.

Before going to bed, Harry read as much as he could of the books he'd checked out. Two potions bubbled slowly in their cauldrons on either side of the desk he was using, green and brown fumes wafting in the air. He learned to live with it, after nearly a year of brewing.

As he became sleepier, his thoughts drifted to the upcoming holiday. Christmas was right around the corner, and before he knew it, he would be buying presents for his friends and loved ones.

He had no clue as to what he was getting Remus, but hopefully he found something before Christmas Day. He was sure that James would be a lot easier to shop for. He knew he was when he was that young.

The words on the pages began to swim, and that was his cue to go to bed; however, he didn't seem to have the energy to stand, and he knew that was a bad sign. If he tried to walk to his bedchamber, he was sure to pass out in the middle of the floor. He didn't want Remus finding him like that.

He knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he slowly crept onto the floor and found a less lumpy place and fell asleep.

.-.-.

He was supposed to be back by now, but there was no sign of him. Remus paced their office, trying not to worry too much. He hadn't seen Harry since the night before, and it was getting to the point where he'd drank a glass of his best sherry, because he'd had finished off the rest of his mulled mead.

Finally fed up with waiting, Remus went looking for Harry. He wasn't in his room, or the Great Hall, or any of the other places he was sure to find him, and he was about to alert the other teachers so they could help him search, but then he remembered the other place he hadn't looked yet.

He ran down the stairs, feeling anxious at first, and the closer he got to the room, the more he began to feel angry. Harry wasn't supposed to be doing this to him; he was too old to be having these sort of worries. Harry could be dying for all he knew, or drowning in the lake because he got too exhausted to swim back, or he could have fallen asleep in the Forbidden Forest and could now be Acromantula chow?

Remus stopped at the foot of the door and knocked loudly. There was no answer. Figuring that if it was an emergency that he shouldn't be knocking anyway, he let himself in.

Potions were bubbling away in their cauldrons, and one in particular was boiling over. Remus quickly took it off the fire and put the fire out. He knew why this happened, because Harry wouldn't have let something like this happen if he'd been paying attention.

He found Harry fast asleep in the corner, wrapped in only his cloak and a small blanket. He seemed fine, but it looked as if he'd really worn himself out this time. Sighing in annoyance, Remus took out his wand, levitated Harry from his spot, and immediately brought him to the hospital wing. He wasn't about to care right now about what potion it was that had just been ruined, he was more worried about Harry's condition. If Harry continued on like this, he was going to end up either killing himself or putting himself into a coma.

Madam Pomfrey tisked and clucked her tongue in what Remus figured was worry and frustration. He knew exactly how she felt.

"You weren't looking after him then?" she said, brows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line.

"I thought he was asleep in his room," Remus tried to reason with her. "Besides, he was getting aggravated by my mollycoddling and I didn't want to irritate him so much that he didn't want to talk to me again."

Pomfrey sighed. She knew that they were seeing each other, but she didn't wish to comment. It really wasn't her place, but sometimes she wished she had a say in things.

"It's a good thing you found him, anyway," she said, making sure Harry was in a comfortable position and then tucked the blankets all around him. "He'll need a couple days to rest, I think. He won't like it when he wakes, but it's either that or he runs himself into the ground again the next time he overdoes it."

"Of course," said Remus, bowing slightly, mostly in respect. Madam Pomfrey had always been so understanding about things, especially with Harry. She'd also been good about things when Remus was a student there, having to put up with him after the full moon.

Remus stayed by Harry's side that night, falling asleep on the chair. He didn't care that there were papers to grade before the next class; he wanted to make sure Harry was going to be OK.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione found out about Harry being in the hospital (he wasn't sure how they found out) and they came in with somber faces and all. Ron had brought Harry some chocolate, but Harry was still asleep. Hermione looked to be in tears, blaming herself for not noticing sooner that Harry had been working himself too hard. Ron was trying to council her, telling her that none of this was her fault; that Harry was just stubborn when it came to his own health.

"He could have… he could have died, and all because we haven't been around as much as we should have," she wailed, rubbing at her wet eyes and scrubbing her rosy cheeks.

"There, there, Hermione," said Ron, arm around her shoulders, one hand patting her knee. "He'll be all right, you know Harry. He'll be fine after a bit of rest."

"Yes, I know," she sniffed. "I just wish I hadn't been so busy myself, I could have noticed the signs sooner; I could have made him come to hospital sooner… I could have… I could have…"

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Hermione," said Remus. "Ron's right, it's not your fault. Harry should have been taking better care of himself. He doesn't like having his injury, but that's what happened, so we just have to live with it."

Hermione shook her head, but not in disagreement. Remus guessed it was in astonishment or apprehension of the situation. He couldn't blame her for feeling this way, Remus had been beating himself up over it too, even though he knew that it wasn't really his fault.

"If he doesn't get better…" Hermione sobbed.

"Hush," said Ron gently.

"You lot still here, then?" said Malfoy, rounding the curtains from around Harry's bed. "You really should leave and let Potter rest without you people hovering over him like a bunch of vultures."

Ron stood, fists clenching in what Remus recognized as defiance and anger. He stood too, to make sure Ron wouldn't overstep his boundaries.

"Watch it, slime ball," Ron snarled. "I'll bet you had something to do with Harry's state."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, as if he were unsure of whether he should be amused or annoyed.

"Ron, you know it's not Draco's fault," said Remus.

"How do you know?" Ron snapped. "For all you know, he could have made sure that we didn't know about Harry's condition before it was too late!"

"Oh, come off it, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "Why would I want to do a thing like that? I'd be risking my Healer's license."

"It would be worth it, wouldn't it?" said Ron, not backing down from his point of view. "You'd love to see Harry get what's coming to him."

Both of Draco's eyebrows went up this time. "You really think that Potter deserves this? That he had this coming?"

"NO! That's not what I meant!"

"Sounds like it to me," Draco sniffed.

"Stop it now, both of you," said Hermione, eyes filling with tears.

"Look, now you made my wife upset!"

"Oh, so sorry to have done so," said Draco. "I'm surprised that you got married so soon, Weasley. Are you worried that your family won't have enough siblings? When will you be getting the Mud—er, the Muggleborn pregnant, then?"

Ron lunged for Draco, but Remus stood and stopped him. Hermione shouted, "Stop it, Ronald! Not here!"

"Both of you, stop it," said Remus, trying to rein in his own temper. "Do you want to wake Harry?"

"I thought that was what you lot were doing," said Draco. "Waiting for him to wake up."

"If Harry needs his rest, then I won't have anyone disturbing him."

"He is right, Mr. Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey. She had her wand out, pointed at their general direction. "Now, if you all would please leave so that Harry may rest undisturbed."

"He isn't even awake," said Draco.

"Be that as it may, all this ruckus will, no doubt, disturb him. He needs all the rest he can if he's to get back to normal." Remus looked away and coughed, not wanting to voice his opinion. Harry wouldn't be getting back to _normal _any time soon, he was sure, but he knew what Pomfrey meant.

They all left, and Remus nearly stayed, but Pomfrey's narrowed look and clucking tongue forced him to give in and leave. She was right, though; Harry needed rest without all that background noise. Besides, he had papers to grade.

.-.

Two days later, Harry finally woke up. When he first opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was. Remus was allowed to visit him a few times during his 'rest', and when Harry woke, Remus was right there, by his side.

"How're you feeling?" Remus asked right away, gripping Harry's hand.

Harry let out a soft sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel… woozy; kind of groggy. What happened?"

"I found you fast asleep in the corner of the potions room," explained Remus. "I should be mad at you, but I'm more relieved than anything right now."

Harry tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. Remus laid a hand onto his shoulder so that he couldn't force himself. Harry sighed, knowing that he didn't have the energy to stay sitting up anyway, and made himself comfortable in the bed.

Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh! My potion—"

"Don't worry about it," said Remus. "It's ruined, though, I guess, but it's off the fire."

Harry sighed dejectedly. "Great. Back to the drawing board."

"Harry…" Remus began, wanting to get to the bottom of what Harry was doing, but Harry somehow knew what he was going to ask, and held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't ask, because I'm not going to tell you."

"Why must you keep this to yourself? Do you know what you're doing to yourself by doing this? If you tell me what you're trying to do, I could help you."

Harry shook his head gently. Remus could tell it was taking a lot out of him to do so. "No, Remus. I must do this alone."

"Why?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He turned his head away from Remus, staring at the curtains. Remus wasn't sure if he should pester Harry more into telling, but when Harry spoke, it was so quiet that he almost missed it.

"Because. This is something that no one else should worry about. I want to do it by myself—for myself."

Remus opened his mouth to comment, but then closed it, knowing that no matter what he said, he knew that Harry wouldn't listen anyway.

"You scared me," he finally said. "I thought you were going to end up in a coma."

Harry didn't respond for a minute. Remus tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

Harry turned his head to stare at Remus; his eyes were hooded, his movements were languid.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said, softly. Harry closed his eyes for a while, and Remus leaned down to place his lips onto Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes opened, and he turned his head slightly, so Remus brought his mouth over and kissed Harry carefully. Harry carefully kissed back.

He had no idea how long they'd been kissing. It turned passionate, and Remus couldn't help feeling himself become effected by it. He wanted to crawl right into bed with Harry, but he knew that it wasn't appropriate. Not wanting to, but knowing he had to, Remus gently released their kiss. Harry sighed, both in irritation and weariness. Remus frowned.

"Will you be OK now?"

Harry shrugged lightly. He knew Harry was still tired.

"I think you should get some more rest," he told Harry, and Harry could only nod. "You're not a burden, by the way, so don't even think it."

Harry's eyes opened more at that, staring at Remus. It amused Remus to know that he was right in what Harry was thinking.

"Remus, if you don't want to be with me anymore…"

"Harry, I just told you, you're not a burden, so stop thinking it. We'll get through this."

Remus sought Harry's hand again, and Harry held on tight. His eye lids were getting heavy again as Remus watched him, like a guardian angel.

"I love you," Harry murmured as sleep claimed him.

Remus brushed away the strands of hair that fell over his forehead, and leaned down and kissed it.

Harry was asleep again.

"Love you too," Remus whispered.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

It Takes Two – part eleven

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Rated: R version

Warnings: Some naughty foreplay and descriptions, but no real detail

Notes: More different POVs; I hope that's ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; JKR does.

.-.

It was possible that Harry had to stay in the hospital wing for more than two days, like Remus thought, but that was just fine; he was used to teaching all the classes. The first day that he walked into the room to teach the first year Gryffindors, most asked about Harry's welfare, and he reassured them that he'd be fine as long as he got his rest.

After class ended, James Savage came up to the front desk, along with his two friends, and asked in a low voice if it was all right if they were to visit him. Remus couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't be able to, so that evening, after dinner, they went up to the hospital wing to see Harry.

He seemed surprised to see James, William Bentley, and Lauren Danger there, but pleased. Maybe a little embarrassed too, for the attention, but Remus guessed that Harry didn't really mind. James was especially worried about Harry, but Harry kept reassuring him that he'd be fine in a day or two.

A couple times Harry had fallen asleep on them when they visited, but the kids didn't seem to mind. When Harry was awake, James would talk his ear off about everything, even some things Remus was sure James shouldn't be telling Harry.

"And I told Professor Slughorn that my failed potion was the way it was because I was only experimenting, and he bought it!"

"James!" Harry had gasped, half-shocked and half-amused. "You shouldn't be doing things like—what if you get caught? You're sure to get a failed grade."

"But he was OK with it!" James protested.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked. "I'm a teacher too, and I might just tell Slughorn what you told me."

James looked worried for a second, but then he smiled and shook his head. "Nah! You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Harry asked, eyes glittering in mirth and what looked to be enjoyment. It was nice to see that on his face again after his 'dilemma'.

"Because!" James huffed, trying to seem righteous. "You care too much for my benefit."

"But if I really cared about your _benefit_, I would tell Professor Slughorn what you did…"

James's puppy dog eyes came into play then, and he made sure they were on full blast as he stared at Harry. "But, but I might fail or have to do the potion over again."

"Good," said Harry, surprising Remus. "That will teach you a lesson."

"Professor!" James wailed, trying to get out of his predicament. Bentley and Danger laughed. It looked like he'd get no sympathy from his friends on this.

"If you don't wish for me to tell Slughorn, then you're to come with me to the potions room when I'm feeling better and redo your potion, and I'll make sure you do it the correct way this time."

Before James could argue, Malfoy came around the corner, holding some sort of potion.

"Do my ears deceive me? Are you actually condemning a student about their potion-making skills, Potter? I'm impressed."

Harry's cheeks colored slightly and he turned his head away. "Well… it's best if he gets to know how to make it now instead of struggling with it later in a future class."

"We'll be doing the same potions in higher years?" James said, flabbergasted. Bentley's mouth gaped open as well, also shocked.

"You might, you never know," said Harry. He yawned, a signal they all learned when visiting Harry that soon he'll be fast asleep again.

"Here, take this, Potter," said Malfoy. "Before you fall asleep."

It was one of his many energy potions that he needed in order to get back on his feet. With a sigh, knowing he wouldn't get out of taking such a vile-tasting potion, he took the bottle from Draco and drank it in one go. He gagged and thrust the bottle back at Draco.

"Still disgusting no matter how many times I take it."

"Too bad," sniffed Malfoy. "If you want to be back to teaching brats, you're going to have to have the required dosage."

He left, and James, Bentley, and Lauren glared at his back. Harry was trying to, but his eyes were getting too heavy, and before he knew it, he was falling asleep.

"Have a good rest, Professor," said Lauren, who had noticed it first.

"Sleep well, sir," said Bentley.

James took Harry's hand into his and squeezed it. "Get better, ok?"

Remus wanted to lean down and place a kiss on Harry's forehead, but he didn't want to in front of the kids.

"Yeah, get better," he said instead.

.-.

"If this keeps up, he'll wind up in a coma… or worse."

Remus paused. He'd been on his way back to his room once James and his friends had been sent back to Gryffindor Tower when he heard Malfoy's voice. He had no clue what Malfoy was doing in an empty classroom, but it sounded as if he were talking with someone about Harry. Curiosity getting the better of him, Remus sidled against the wall next to the door and listened carefully.

"Whatever it is that he keeps doing must take a lot out of him. I know he's gotten himself more involved in making potions for Pomfrey—helping you both—but it shouldn't be taking this much out of him."

That was Hermione! What was she doing talking to Draco Malfoy? Remus held his breath as he continued to listen, focusing on the tones of their voices; they didn't sound like they were arguing at all.

"Teaching can be tough, if you do it to excess, but Potter has been sharing his class time with Lupin, so I don't see how he could be losing this much energy from that either."

"He must be doing something behind everyone's backs," said Hermione. "We need to find out, and fast, before he ends up killing himself."

"I know that you care about him, but I don't have the time to be spying on Potter. I have way too much on my plate, as you already know."

"Yes, I do know that… I don't expect you to spy on him, but if you can find out some other way…"

"Why don't you just ask him yourself? I'm sure Potter would tell you anything."

"Not really," sighed Hermione. She sounded tired. "There have been plenty of times he hadn't told us the complete truth or anything that he thinks we should worry about."

Remus guessed that when Hermione said 'us', she meant her and Ron.

"Well, I don't know what you think I can do, then. If he won't tell you or Weasley, I highly doubt he'll tell me."

"I'm not asking you to be uncharacteristically nice to him and worm it out of him, just use your Slytherin cunning to come up with something."

"My, my, Gran—Madam Weasley, depending on a Slytherin to do your dirty work…"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out what to do yourself." Malfoy sounded amused. "I thought you were the brains of the trio."

"I'm smart, yes, but…" she sighed. "There's a reason why I'm a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, you know… or a Ravenclaw."

"Could've fooled me."

Remus sighed, wondering if he should interrupt them and tell them what he guessed Harry was doing behind their backs, but he stop himself. He really should have that talk with Harry first before doing anything that might make him mad.

Quietly, Remus snuck away from the door and made his way to his room.

.-.

The next day, it was time for Remus to teach the seventh years. Quite a few made it into Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, but there were still mixed classes. Because Remus usually taught the older years, there was no question about Harry before the beginning of class. However, toward the end, Ginny, Luna, and Colin came up to his desk to ask about how he was. It seemed that Ron or Hermione must have told them.

"Is he OK?" Ginny asked.

"He'll be fine," said Remus, carefully packing away his stuff for the day. "Might be another day or two before he is fully recovered and able to teach again."

"What happened to him?" Colin asked. "I heard the strangest rumors."

"What have you heard?" Remus asked.

"Er, well… one rumor is… is that he was making a potion for Madam Pomfrey and it just… exploded."

Remus shook his head. "No, that's not what happened."

The three sighed in relief.

"What happened, then?" Ginny asked.

Remus didn't know if Harry wanted others to really know about how he was found, but he knew too that if he didn't say something, they'd find out some other way. They may even hear another rumor that wasn't true and believe it.

"I found him passed out in the potions lab room, is all. He just overdid it again."

They all frowned. Remus wanted to leave before they asked any more questions. He wanted to talk to Harry first, before they did.

"What was he doing that got him so weak?" said Ginny.

"That, Miss Weasley, is no one's business but Harry's. But don't worry; I'm going to find out myself. It's up to him, however, if he wants to tell anyone."

They finally left him alone, and he was able to go visit Harry again. He was asleep when he arrived.

"I'm afraid he isn't awake to talk right now," said Madam Pomfrey. He knew that; he could see that for himself. He just stayed polite and nodded, sitting in his usual chair by Harry's bedside.

"Did he take his potions at all today?" he asked.

"Yes, early this morning."

Remus just nodded, because he didn't know what to say. Madam Pomfrey fiddled with the covers around Harry, supposedly trying to make Harry more comfortable, but it looked as if she were cocooning him. Harry didn't stir.

When she finally left, Remus took out a book and settled himself in; he was going to wait for Harry to wake up.

.-.

The sound of Madam Pomfrey speaking in a low, harsh tone startled him from sleep. Remus wiped at his mouth, embarrassed that he'd been drooling, and picked the book up from the floor; it must have slipped off his lap when he fell asleep.

James was walking quietly around the curtains, and when he saw that Remus was there, awake, he smiled.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning to you too," said Remus groggily. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty," said James easily. He brought a chair over to sit next to him and stared gloomily at Harry. "Did he wake at all?"

"For a bit yesterday."

They sat there in silence, both gazing longingly at Harry, but for different reasons.

"I hope he gets better soon," said James. "I really need him to help me with my potion."

"Oh?"

James looked up at Remus, lips pursed in a grim line. "Yeah. Slughorn found out somehow that I lied."

Remus turned his head away, trying not to laugh. He had a good idea who told, but he didn't want little James to be even more upset.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, no," said Remus quickly, straightening up his face. "I'm not. Just amused that you actually got caught, is all."

"Not funny, professor."

Remus tried not to smirk. He was about to tell James not to worry when Malfoy came around the corner with another potion.

"He's not awake again yet?" Malfoy sighed. He set the potion down on the bedside table. "He needs to take his potion again, so that he can finally get better and get out of here."

When Malfoy stared at James with hard eyes, Remus's guess of who told Slughorn about James's potion was proven right. Being into potions also, Malfoy must have thought it was best if he told Slughorn about little James's lie to squirm out of a bad grade. Remus didn't want to say anything because he thought what Draco did was right. Strangely enough, he guessed Harry wouldn't be upset about it either, from what he had said the other day.

"Do you want me to try waking him?" Remus asked.

Draco opened his mouth as if about to retort, but then he remembered that James was there, so he closed it.

"No, it's fine," he finally said. "Just make sure he takes that when he wakes up."

He left. James was glaring at Malfoy's back, and when Remus noticed, he patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Draco. He's just doing as he's told."

"He was going to say something mean, I just know it."

Remus sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his finger and thumb. "Please, James, just drop it. We need to concentrate on Harry."

James nodded his head vigorously. "You're right, professor. I'm sorry."

Remus patted his shoulder again, and then tried going back to his book. He kept shooting glances at James, who was staring at Harry worriedly. He didn't know quite what to say, so he just read.

Finally, around noon, Harry stirred. James nearly leaped into the air when he noticed.

"Professor?" James said breathlessly. "You awake?"

"I am now," said Harry hoarsely. Remus stood from his spot and helped Harry to sit up better, and then handed him his potion.

"Draco left this for you this morning."

"What time is it?" Harry asked. "What day is it?"

"Saturday, nearly noon," said Remus. "Here, drink up."

Harry pulled a face but did as he was told. When he finished, he looked more awake.

"Feeling better?"

Harry nodded, removing the covers off himself slowly. "Yeah, and I need to pee."

"Make way," chuckled Remus as he moved James out of the way. James looked as if he wanted to hug Harry, but stopped himself. Harry rushed to the loo.

"I'm so glad he's feeling better," said James.

"Me too."

Harry returned, looking more energetic than ever. Remus let out a sigh of relief, and James did too. When Harry got closer, James gave in to his urge and hugged him. Harry laughed and hugged back.

"Worried?"

"Very!" said James, looking up at him, eyes shining and smile bright. Harry laughed again.

"OK, I'm up. Let's get some lunch, and then we can plan for your potion."

James colored and looked away, but didn't let go of Harry's waist. "Um…"

"What?"

Remus smiled, not wanting to get in between them. It was their bonding time.

"Professor Slughorn found out," murmured James.

Harry was surprised for a moment, but then he smirked. "Ah, I see. Well, I guess that means we'll have to get to work sooner than planned."

"Aww, Professor!"

Remus chuckled. It was going to be an amusing day.

.-.

Nearly every student was glad to see Harry again. The Slytherins weren't reacting much to Harry's return, but Remus guessed that some were actually glad. For the first few days, Remus joined Harry in every class, making sure he was well enough to teach. Harry had only faltered once, during his first morning class on Monday, but every other time he was fine.

After another kip, Harry had gone into Gryffindor Tower to see his friends and let them know that he was better. Hermione and Ginny had reamed him out for overdoing it, but at the end of their conversations, they were all just happy to see Harry feeling better.

"I heard James stayed by your side for a bit too," said Ron.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, he did."

"He's a great kid."

"Yeah, he is," said Harry, beaming.

Harry visited the library to help James again, and Bentley, because Bentley was struggling with the potion as well.

"For the Boil Cure Potion, do you remember the ingredients?" Harry asked.

They sat in a corner of the library, potion books out and open, and parchments stewed about. Bentley dipped his quill into his inkwell and was ready to take as many notes as possible. Together, James and Bentley were quite a note-taking team. Harry wished he and Ron were liked that in them days, but luckily they had Hermione. It made Harry wonder if their friend Lauren Danger was as smart as Hermione, or if she was just better organized.

"Dried nettles, right?" said James, jotting things down from the book in front of him.

"You should know this from your Potions text," said Harry. "Don't you have it on you?"

"Yeah, of course," said James, reaching down to get it out of his bag.

"Oh, there's crushed snake fangs, too!" said Bentley, writing furiously.

"Yes, there is," smiled Harry.

The three of them worked, and Harry only corrected them whenever they were wrong, which surprisingly wasn't too often. They were actually quite smart when they put their minds to it.

Once they finished taking notes and wrote up their essays, Harry scheduled for them to come down to the potions lab tomorrow night so that they could work on the potion. They said their goodbyes—Harry going up to his private quarters and the boys going to Gryffindor Tower.

When he reached the hallway to his door, he spotted Remus just going into his own quarters.

"Glumbumble," said Remus, and the lion at the entrance leaped aside to let him in.

"Remus!"

He turned at the sound of his name, and upon seeing Harry, smiled. "Harry, I'm glad you're looking well still. Care to join me in my quarters?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," grinned Harry.

Remus felt a blush creep up from his collar. Without another word, Harry followed him into his room. He didn't seem tired at all.

The moment he closed the door behind him, Harry was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and hands folded into his lap. He seemed nervous.

Remus sat down gently beside him. "All right?"

Harry nodded, cheeks pink. "Yeah, I'm all right. You?"

"I'm smashing." Remus grinned. Harry grinned back.

"Good," he said.

"So…" Remus began. He licked his lips as he thought about what to say next. "Er, well… ah, I heard that you've been helping James again. With potions, I mean."

"Yeah, I have."

"Good, good."

They sat in silence for a minute.

Remus turned his head toward Harry. "Um, look, I was wondering what…"

He was cut off by Harry's lips. Unable to contain it, a shiver ran up and down his spine. Harry hummed into his mouth, and Remus answered back - his neck, face, ears, and chest felt very, very warm. Harry brought his arms around his neck, resting them gently on Remus's shoulders for a moment, and then encircled them tighter around Remus's neck, burying his hands into Remus's hair.

Remus kindly returned the gesture, gripping and gently pulling at Harry's hair, enjoying the sounds coming from Harry's throat as he did so. Harry moved closer, and when Remus brought his arms down from Harry's shoulders to wrap around his waist, Harry straddled Remus's lap. Remus grasped Harry's lower back as they continued to passionately kiss, Harry's fingers tangled in Remus's light brown hair.

Harry moved his mouth away just enough so he could speak. Remus took that opportunity to catch his breath.

"I want you, Remus," Harry whispered, his breath hot against Remus's lips. "I want to feel your tongue in places no one else dare touch."

Remus's heart beat faster at just the thought of what Harry wanted.

"I sure hope no one else will dare touch you anywhere with their tongue."

Harry laughed, the tension between them relaxing somewhat. Remus still felt nervous, but it wasn't because he didn't know what he was doing; he knew perfectly well what he was doing. It was because he was afraid that if he did anything with Harry now, it would land him back into the hospital. To try relieving some of the tension, he nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck and kissed it. Harry automatically brought his head up to give him better access.

"Please, Remus… I want you. I want you so bad…"

"Oh, Harry," Remus moaned. "There isn't anything more I would want right now than to lay you down and make you cry out in ecstasy."

"Then do it, Remus," said Harry. "Please."

He wasted no more time and flipped them around, gently lying Harry onto his back. The backs of Harry's thighs lie flush with the tops of Remus's, and Remus pushed forward so that Harry could feel just what he was doing to him. Remus had to look down to see if he was affecting Harry as well, because the length of his cock was pressed between Harry's arse cheeks.

Harry was very aroused. Slowly, Remus started to move, and instinctively, Harry did too. His erection was flat against Remus's stomach.

"If you don't want…"

"Damn it, Remus, shut up already!" Harry cried, feeling needy and wanton. "I want it!"

Being a man that he was, Remus was letting his dick do the thinking, but then he remembered the conversation he'd had with Harry on the bus that one day.

He bent down to Harry's ear and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to do me instead?"

Just like that, Harry remembered that conversation too, and went still. The grip he had on Remus began to loosen.

"Er, I don't know… I mean, I would like to, but…"

And just like that, Remus knew that Harry wasn't ready yet. That was fine with him, because he doubted that he could last much longer anyway, and he wanted their first time to be good.

"It's fine, Harry, we don't need to do that just yet, if you're not ready. We could do other things…"

"Like what you just promised?" Harry said, eyes glittering.

"Yeah," smiled Remus. "I will gladly do that."

Remus slid down the bed so that his face was right where he needed to be, and he did as he promised. Harry keened and spread his legs wider, enjoying his boyfriend's tongue.

TBC


End file.
